The Decieved
by bardalicious
Summary: Goku and Sanzo's relationship is tested when the young heretic is tested by his own friend, Nataku,also, a man named Izumi claiming he needs to protect him. PERMANENT HIATUS/UP FOR ADOPTION e-mail me, if interested.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

This is the first chapter to the Decieved, the sequel to Demons of the Past

**Betrayel**

When Goku didn't return to the inn with Nataku that night, Gojyo knew he was in trouble, or worse, the monkey had gotten himself into trouble. Sighing, he went into the other two's room, only to see them sitting on the bed. Sanzo was smoking a cigarette, and reading the newspaper, and Hakkai was feeding Hakuryu. The man with the monocle looked up at him, "Can we help you, Gojyo?"

"Yeah, have you seen Goku or Nataku?" Gojyo asked, "I think they went to the carnival, but they never came back."

Sanzo didn't reply, but listened intently, Hakkai was the first to say something, "You think they got caught up in the crowd?"

The kappa shrugged, and leaned against the wall, "I had my eye on that little war god since the day he got here. Remember Goku's past? I think that's the kid who..." Gojyo didn't finish the sentence, and there was a dead silence.

"You think he did something to Goku?" Hakkai asked, as he caught his breath, "He wouldn't, would he?"

Sanzo gritted his teeth around his cigarette, to the point where it was almost in two, "Well, then we can't just sit around like idiots and wait, let's go find the two idiots." He got off of his bed, "I'm not going to let that little brat do anything..."

"That is, if he is planning anything." Hakkai reminded Sanzo, but the monk didn't reply. The demon slayer frowned, he knew what Sanzo was thinking, and he didn't like it, "Look, we're going to find Goku..."

"I know! I just hope that baka hasn't gotten into anymore trouble..."

"Me too, cause I ain't cleaning it up" Gojyo said, whilst putting his hand in his pocket. Hakkai smiled, he just knew that they were both worried, and walked out with them. He just hoped that their youngest comrade was alright.

* * *

'I can't see...where am I? Nataku?! Oh...right...he betrayed me...' Goku layed down on a cold concrete floor, in which he was chained down to, 'This is what I get I guess...' Tears started to fall down his cheeks, but for an odd reason, it burned, 'Is this my karma? Maybe I'd be better off dead...'

_'You can choose to run, but dying alone won't change a thing, if you really want things to change, you're going to have to live...' _Sanzo's voice rang in his head like a church bell. He had told them that three years ago, and it still had an impact on him. Goku couldn't die right here, if he wanted...if he wanted to change something, he couldn't die. Dying won't do a thing.

"I see that you're awake now." A smug voice came from above, again, Goku couldn't see him. He couldn't see a damn thing, "Oh, you can't see me, huh? That's right, when you were unconcious, we cut your eyes..."

Goku growled, "You..."

"Now that you think about it, it hurts doesn't it?"

He was right, Goku's eyes started to burn, he started to scream. Scream in pain, as blood trickled down his cheeks at where they had cut it, he heard Li Touten laughing, but he could sense someone there with him. It had to be Nataku...

'Sanzo...'

* * *

"Damn it, where are those two idiots?" Sanzo asked, as they walked down the streets of the village. People were talking, though he could care less, he just wanted to find the two kids and get back to the inn. But still, they were crowded around one spot, and he couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"What's going on over there?" Gojyo asked, "You think it has something to do with, Goku and Nataku?"

"I'm guessing that's it." Hakkai said, while walking towards the horde of people, Sanzo and Gojyo followed in pursuit. They pushed their way through, to see what they were staring at...a pool of blood. Sanzo's heart twisted.

"What happened?" He asked, trying his hardest to control the tone of his voice.

A girl, about fifteen years of age, turned to him, "There was a fight...this man came down from the sky and started fighting these two kids. Then one of the kid started attacking the other...and they took his bloody body away. I don't think he was alive."

Sanzo clenched his fist, and didn't reply. He didn't pay any attention to anyone, as he knelt down, and put his hand on Goku's blood, clenching his fist again as he picked it up and watched it drip. He knew he couldn't trust Nataku, he mentally slapped himself for not seeing it earlier.

"Thanks for the information." Hakkai said to the girl, "Let's go, you guys. Goku might be alive, but barely."

Gojyo sighed, "Yeah, let's go...it's getting dark and there's nothing we can do now."

Hakkai looked up at the sky, "The skies aren't looking too promising for clear sky either...I think it might rain."

Sanzo gritted his teeth again, "Then I guess we can't do anything now, let's just go back..." He started back to the inn, "We'll look for Goku tomarrow..." Gojyo stared, but then decided against saying anything.

* * *

_"Sanzo? Why do people die?" It was a full moon, and Goku had been sleepless all night. As was Sanzo, the monk looked down at the kid who was staring up at him with golden eyes._

_"Because it's their time..." He said blankly._

_"So, when it is my time, I will die?"_

_"Yeah, basically." _

_Goku thought for a moment, "How will I know when it's my time?" Sanzo grunted in frustration, he was asking questions he shouldn't know at that age..._

_"I don't know, Goku, I never died, so I wouldn't know..."_

_Goku blinked, "Sanzo?"_

_"What is it now, Goku?"_

_"Will I die before you?"_

_There was a silence, and Sanzo never answered, deciding to leave the question unanswered. He didn't know if he would die before the monkey, or visce versa...no, he thought, 'I'm not letting you die before me, monkey...'

* * *

_

Sanzo woke up in cold sweat, looking around he saw Gojyo sleeping with his head resting on the table, and Hakkai peacefully sleeping in the other bed. He looked outside, it stopped raining. Good, that's all he needed. He needed to find Goku, and get him back. There was no way in hell he was going to let Goku die before him, he made that promise three years ago...when he found Nataku and whoever his companion is, he was going to murder them...he'd make them pay. Getting up out of his bed, he walked out the door, while grabbing the Maten Scriptures, and his gun on the way. He was going to get Goku back, and he was going to do it alone, wether Gojyo and Hakkai liked it or not...

* * *

_"Konzen? KONZEN!" Goku ran as he frantically tried to find Konzen in the crowd. He had got lost, and couldn't find him anywhere, "Aww man, he's going to kill me so bad!" He mumbled to himself, before bumping into a guard..._

_"Hey, watch it you abomination!" The guard pushed Goku down, "Heh, alone again, are we?" _

_"Hey!" Goku said, as he rubbed his back, "Don't push! I didn't mean to!"_

_The guard pushed him down again, "Shut up!" Goku stared up at him, Konzen had told him not to start anymore fights after the first one, so he decided against punching the man in the gut...but then, the man went to punch him._

_"Hey! Stop! I didn't..." Goku awaited the fist, but something caught it. He looked up to see Konzen above him._

_"There you are, you stupid monkey!"_

_"Konzen!" Goku looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I thought I lost ya..."_

_"Don't worry Goku, I'll always come back for you, ok?" Konzen gave him one of his rare smiles, making the heretic beam, he laughed as he gave Goku a noogie, "Let's go...Tenpou and Kenren are waiting for us...well, Kenren can leave for all I care...'

* * *

_

That was it for chappie one! Hope you like it! Sorry, I had to have something bad happen to Goku, so I cut out his eyes.

Goku: YOURE SO MEAN!

Ashler: I know, but eh, you might get your vision back...

Goku: How do I heal from that?

Ashler: YOU HAVE HAKKAI ON YOUR SIDE! MUA HA HA H AHA.

Goku: (Backs away slowly)

Ashler: Ahem, Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

Second Chapter...woot!

**Haunted**

Nataku stood by his dad as he talked about the capture of Son Goku, and what they were doing to him. He clenched his fist, not believing he actually betrayed his friend like that. He had watched him cut out Goku's eyes, as the boy screamed in agony, and he also knew that his friends would probably come looking for him. They'd murder him, no, they would murder him, and Nataku wouldn't care...he did this to his friend, he deserves the same treatment. He looked around and caught the eye of the Merciful Goddess, and Jiroushin, who were eying him. He knew what they were thinking, they were thinking he was a traitor, and he was.

Jiroushin walked over to him, "Sir, how long do you plan on keeping Son Goku in captivity?"

Li Touten let out a laugh, that made his son wince, "How long? I'm never going to let him go, Jiroushin..." Kanzeon walked behind him, "No one said anything about recapturing the little brat was a crime."

"Oh really? Did you have permission from the jade emperor to do this?" Kanzeon asked, in a calm, yet alarming, way.

"No, but the monster shouldn't even be out there, that's why he was locked up...right Nataku?"

"Yes father." Was the boy's reply.

Kanzeon narrowed her eyes, "You know why I had him locked up? So you pathetic wannabes wouldn't kill him. Konzen gave his life for him, and I did not want that to go in vain. Now you..."

"Konzen never cared about that little brat..."

"What do you mean he never cared? He kept his promise to Goku, right? He came back for him after five hundred years without even knowing it! He took the blow that was meant for Goku, you killed Konzen, Touten, you know it."

"So what if I did?"

Nataku watched the two arguement, in shock of what his father just said. He was the cause of all of this, and for that, Nataku knew he was going to pay in a long run. Then he realized something else, 'Konzen and Sanzo are the same person...'

* * *

_"What are you doing, you stupid monkey?" Sanzo asked, as he watched the younger boy draw on the floor. Goku looked up at him and smiled. Sanzo took a closer look at the drawing, it was of the sunset._

_"The sun is going to set when you die, Sanzo..."_

_Sanzo arched a brow, "Really, now? And how do you know this?"_

_"Because you're the sun, and the sun won't shine when you die..."

* * *

_

Sanzo walked through the mountains, not caring if Hakkai or Gojyo went after him. This was his mission alone, and he would not let anyone harm his monkey. _"Because you're the sun, and the sun won't shine when you die..."_ Goku's childish voice rang in his head, making him clench is teeth. 'Goku...' He still remembered that conversation they had, that day, Goku had gotten hurt.

* * *

_"Why do you always call me the sun? I'm not the sun..." Sanzo said in a gruff voice, he leaned on his bed as the boy continued to draw the sunset, and there was a long silence._

_"Because you're the first person who bothered to free me...though, no one even passed by...when you first came, I saw a light around you...it was brighter than anything." _

_Sanzo didn't reply, and just sat there thinking about what he had said, not noticing that Goku had left his office. Dougan, his other apprentice, who Sanzo thought was annoying (HA!), came in. "Master Sanzo?"_

_"What is it?"_

_Dougan looked at him, "Can I do anything for you?"_

_Sanzo could feel his blood boil, "If I needed anything I would call for you, I didn't."_

_"You've been in here all day, and that monkey hasn't even been seen." Dougan's voice sounded like it was nervous, Sanzo arched a brow, "I thought you might like to know...he might be causing trouble."_

_"I'll know when the dumb monks come and complain about it..."_

_"But, Master Sanzo..."_

_"Just leave..."_

_Dougan nodded, again, nervously, and left the room. Sanzo pulled out a cigarette, and started to smoke. The paper that Goku had left, caught his eye, so he grabbed it off of the floor, and studied it carefully. _

_"Goku..."_

_Then, he heard a commotion going outside, "Probably him.." He mumbled to himself, as he got up and walked out. But when he got out there, he saw nothing, but a cupboard, that was shaking. "What's going on?"_

_Dougan was standing, staring at the cupboard, as were the other apprentices, "Nothing, sir, just something in there..." They sounded nervous again, so he decided to ask again._

_"What happened?" His voice iced over._

_"We were just playing!" One of the younger ones said, "He was just staring at this cupboard, and we thought it'd be funny to lock him in there for a second! Then he started to scream, as if something were in there with him. We can't get it open again."_

_Sanzo's gut twisted, "Who's in there?"_

_"Your companion.." One of the older monks, said, Sanzo didn't pay him any heed, as he walked over to the closed cupboard and tried his hardest to get it open. It was as if something, or someone, was pulling it shut._

_"Goku!" He called out, but no response, something just kept on banging..."Stupid monkey! Calm down!" _

_Then, everything went silent, there was a click, as if the door had been unlocked. Sanzo slowly, and heavily, opened the doors, and caught Goku as he fell out. The boy was unconcious, and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. Dougan spoke up, "I didn't...know..."_

_Sanzo glared, "Of course you didn't..." Then, he picked Goku up and went back to his office. Something had happened that day, something in that thing had harmed his charge. Though, the monks said it was from the boy trying to claw himself out, Sanzo believed it was something else. And he never figured it out, Goku never told.

* * *

_

Sanzo sat down for a rest, and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't figure out why he had recalled upon that memory, Goku had gotten over it, so he never thought about it. Then he noticed something, he could sense Goku's prescence..."Goku..." He was close, he knew it.

'SANZO!' He heard his voice calling for him, or was that just him? Was he going insane?

"What are you doing here?" A voice came from behind him, Sanzo whirled around to face Nataku, who was holding a sword, "You're not permitted to be here..." Sanzo glared at him.

"Where is Goku?" He asked, calmly as he pointed his Smith&Wesson at the boy, who only stared blankly at him.

"I can't tell you that..." A bullet whizzed past his head.

"Wrong answer..." Sanzo said, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you since the first time I seen you...I recognized you from the time that old hag showed us what had happened in Goku's past."

"I had to do it..." Nataku said, blankly.

"You had to betray your friend? For who?"

Nataku didn't respond, he couldn't rat out on his dad now, but he couldn't let him torture his friend either for the rest of his life, "My dad...my dad, I can't go against him, if I do, he'll kill me. That's why."

"So, you were just looking out for yourself..."

"No! I don't..." He knew Sanzo had a point, all this time, Nataku had to do what his father wanted him to do because he knew his father would be angry with him, but he never thought about what he would do to Goku, "I'll show you where he is."

Sanzo looked at him, and followed the boy as he walked towards to where the monkey was being held...'I'm coming, Goku...'

* * *

Hakkai got in the jeep with Gojyo, "Dammit all, the stupid monk couldn't wait for us." Gojyo complained, "If he dies, it's not on my hands." The man with the monocle didn't reply, and silently whispered to Hakuryu to go.

"Sanzo's just worried about Goku, that's all." Hakkai finally said, "I don't know if it was the right thing to do to go alone, Nataku is pretty strong..."

"I know, I know, so let's just our monk, and monkey." Gojyo said, with a wave of his hand.

"Alright, let's go get them."

* * *

That's it for chappie two! That flashback is something I came up with while sitting through options at school. And sorry it was kinda short... and Li Touten is a jerk. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

Third chapter, yays

**Revenge**

Sanzo followed the war god to a dark dungeon, to where they supposedly were keeping their youngest comrade. His jaw became white as he clenched it, if Goku was even hurt one bit, he was going to kill them personally himself. "We're here." Nataku said, in a monotone, they had stopped infront of a dark cell.

"Goku?" Sanzo said, placing a hand on the bar, "Are you there?"

He heard shuffles of chains coming from inside, "Sanzo..." Yep, Goku was indeed in the dark cell. His voice was raspy, and something just didn't seem right to the monk, "Sanzo, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me..."

Goku moved closer to the light, and Sanzo froze up. His eyes were covered in bandages, he had no shirt on, and he was so skinny you could see his ribcage, this pissed Sanzo off on so many levels. He turned to Nataku, "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"I wasn't there when my father did it, sir." Nataku said, again, showing no emotion whatsoever.

Sanzo pointed his gun at him, "You lie..."

Nataku didn't even flinch, "I'm sorry..."

Sanzo payed him no heed, and put down his gun, "You should be, but it's not you I'm after...where the hell is your father?" Nataku didn't answer, "I said, where is he?!"

"I'm right behind you, Konzen.." Sanzo turned to face Li Touten. Eyes narrowed, "I thought you'd come first. I was right."

Sanzo pointed his gun again, "Don't ever call me by that name, I'm not Konzen, I'm Sanzo...now let Goku go."

Li Touten smirked, "You know very little, Konzen Douji...go ahead and take the monkey, I had my fun with him." That made Sanzo even angrier, but he decided to let it slide this time.

Goku didn't move, that disturbed Sanzo, but he took hold of the his wrist, "Let's go..."

"Sanzo, what about..."

"I'll deal with him later." Sanzo said, while getting Goku out of the cell, "We have a mission to complete, baka." Li Touten laughed, but they ignored it, "And as for you, Nataku, I don't want to see you near us again..." With those words spoken, the two left.

* * *

"Dammit, Hakkai! Can't you drive any faster?" Gojyo said, as he sat in the seat Sanzo usually sat in. Hakkai sighed, but didn't respond, noticing this, Gojyo didn't pursue the matter any further. "Hey, 'Kai?"

"Yes, Gojyo?"

"You think Sanzo found Goku, yet?"

There was silence, "Yes...I'm sure...I'm sure Sanzo heard his voice. He has in the past, Remember?"

Gojyo nodded, "Yeah, I mean, who cold ignore a voice like Goku's? It's sooo annoying." The two laughed at his little joke, "Yes, I think Goku's going to be alright. He can handle himself."

* * *

_There was nothing more Sanzo hated than annoying brats, so why did he pick Son Goku up? He could remember his voice sounding so desperate for something to come get them...Sanzo almost felt pity. He shook his head, no, he could not feel that. That feeling, along with love, was weak. And he was not a weak person._

_"Goku! You baka! Stop rambling! I'm getting a damn headache!" Sanzo said, as he placed his hand on his head. Goku stopped talking, and sat down quietly._

_"Ok.." he whispered, as if talking louder would make it worse._

_"You don't have to talk like that." Sanzo said, whilst sweatdropping._

_Goku smiled, "Ok...I'll try not to bother you."_

_"Fine...do what you want."_

_Sanzo sat down, and took out the local paper, then read it. Goku started to draw again, this time, it was just scribbles of red and green, "What are you drawing now?"_

_Goku looked up at him, "Blood and green stuff..."_

_"Why?..." Sanzo asked again, Blood? Why would he draw blood?_

_"Because Gojyo's hair is the color of blood and Hakkai's eyes are green. They are friends, so I'm mixing them together." Goku said, as he looked at his own drawing, "You think so?"_

_Sanzo didn't say anything, "Stop drawing stupid pictures..." Was all he said, Goku frowned deeply._

_"But...I like drawing and I dun' know what to draw."_

_"Draw a cat or something."_

_"Aren't you allergic to cats?" _

_Sanzo stared down at the boy, "Who told you I was allergic to cats?"_

_"One of the monks..."_

_The monk rolled his eyes, and continued to read the paper. True, he was allergic to cats and he hated them with a passion, but he wasn't going to let Goku know that.._

_"Oi! If it isn't our favorite monk and monkey!" A voice came from the door, one that Sanzo did not want to hear right now._

_"Shut up, kappa." Was the monk's rebuttal._

_Hakkai gave them a smile, "We thought we'd drop by for a visit, to see how you two are doing." Sanzo didn't say anything, and Goku just waved the best he could, since he was laying down on his stomach. _

_"Whatcha drawing, squirt?" Gojyo asked, as he stood above the boy.  
_

_"Blood and grass... I think.."_

_"Blood?" Hakkai looked at Sanzo, who shrugged._

_"Don't look at me..."_

_Hakkai knelt down, and politely smiled, "Why is it that your drawing Blood?"_

_"Cause it looks like Gojyo's hair."_

_Gojyo paused, and didn't say anything, "Well, it kinda does, I guess." _

_Hakkai stared, "And the green stuff?"_

_"It's the color of your eyes..."_

_Hakkai could only smile at the boy's response, he looked around and noticed another drawing that was probably by Goku. It was of the sunset, and he could only guess who that was supposed to represent, "Well, you're doing a great job, Goku."

* * *

_

Sanzo held onto Goku as they walked down the mountain, when he saw a jeep headed towards him. It must be Hakkai and Gojyo, so he walked faster, "Oi, bout time you found him." Gojyo said, as they pulled up.

"Shut up, you perverted kappa." Sanzo said, helping Goku get in, "Goku's blind, they cut out his eyes."

Hakkai looked at Goku with concern, "You sure we should bring him along then?"

"Of course! He still has a job to do, doesn't he?" Sanzo snapped, Hakkai backed off the subject. Goku didn't say anything, he just sat there, not knowing what to say next.

"Sanzo, do you think we should let Nataku and that one guy who took him, go so freely?" Gojyo asked, as he climbed into the backseat with Goku .

"No, we'll be sure to pay him back with interest." Sanzo said, getting in the front, "You can count on that."

Hakkai smiled, "Of course. Now, shall we be off?"

"Yeah.." Sanzo muttered, "I'm going to sleep, any of you morons wake me up, I won't hesitate to shoot your sorry asses." Hakkai, Gojyo, and even Goku, laughed at that as the monk fell asleep.

"I think I'll go to sleep too,..." Goku said, in a quiet tone, "Though, it's gonna be weird cause it feels like I'm asleep all the time."

Hakkai turned to Goku, "I'll see what I can do to heal your eyes, once we get into town, Goku."

"Arigatou, Hakkai-san." Goku said, as he too, drifted off to sleep. Gojyo and Hakkai looked at eachother, and sighed, this was going to be a long trip. A very long trip indeed.

* * *

_"Kouryu..." Sanzo looked around, he was in some kind of meadow..he heard his old name called again, "Kouryu..."_

_"Master..." He looked around, as if to see him...then he saw his figure, Koumyou Sanzo was standing by the river, where he found Kouryu laying in the river as an infant, "Master!" Sanzo looked down, to see that he was once again a child. This was some kind of nightmare, some kind of dream. His master was dead, killed by youkai. And he wasn't a kid anymore, he was 23!_

_"Kouryu..." his master turned to him, but as he turned around, he wasn't smiling as he usually was. He was crying._

_"Master, what's wrong?"_

_"You didn't listen to the voice...Kouryu.." His master frowned at him, Sanzo backed off, and closed his eyes. 'It's just a dream, just a dream. None of this is real.' When he opened his eyes, he saw he wasn't in the meadow anymore, but on a mountain. 'Wait...I know this place...' He turned, 'This is the same road I took when I found the monkey...' He ran up ahead, it was snowing. Snowing hard. 'Goku...' Sure enough, the prison was there. And there he saw Goku laying on the ground, shivering._

_"Goku..."_

_Goku didn't turn to him, but just layed there shivering, "GOKU!" This time, the boy turned to him, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"I can't see you..."_

_"What?"_

_"I can't see you..." Goku cried, "I can't see you! SANZO!"_

_Sanzo started to sweat, "SANZO!" Goku kept on screaming his name, screaming at him, "PLEASE! HELP ME! I CAN'T SEE!" he didn't know what he could do, he didn't know if he could..."SANZO!"

* * *

_

Sanzo's eyes shot open to see Hakkai looking down at him, "Sanzo, are you ok? You were crying in your sleep..." The mans' voice was full of concern, Sanzo quickly wiped his face.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." he said, sitting up in the jeep, "How's Goku?"

"He's asleep, he's fine...I'm going to see if I can do anything about his vision tomarrow."

"Tch...fine.." Sanzo said, "I couldn't help him..."

Hakkai looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean by that, Sanzo?"

Sanzo just stared down at his hands, his eyes fixed on them, "I couldn't help Goku, Hakkai...I was too late, and now it's my fault that he lost his goddamn vision.." Hakkai grabbed him by his shoulders before he could finish.

"No, Sanzo, it's not your fault. If it is, then it might as well be mine, and Gojyo's...it's more Nataku's fault than the rest of us."

Sanzo sighed, "I guess you're right."

Hakkai smiled, "Yes...so...what is this plan of yours?"

The monk merely stared at the demon slayer, "What?"

"What do you plan on doing to Goku's kidnapper?"

Sanzo thought for a moment..."Well, it goes like this..."

* * *

THAT'S IT FOR CHAPPIE THREE! MUA HA HA HA Sanzo seems OOC, but ah well... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

Fourth Chapter, yays

**Numb**

Hakkai listened to Sanzo tell his plan, whilst smiling, he could tell the monk knew what he was doing. Looking back at the two in the back seat, he found that Goku was leaning against the kappa, Gojyo. He smiled, and nudged Sanzo to look back as well. He saw the monk's lips curl up into a small smile, but that was soon replaced by a frown, "Damn idiots."

"Aww, come on Sanzo, don't you think that's cute?" Hakkai said with a laugh, the monk merely glared at him.

"Those idiots aren't children you know..." Sanzo said, then thought of Goku, "Nevermind, forget I said anything..." Hakkai frowned as well, and turned away from the sleeping youkai.

"Don't worry, Sanzo...I'm sure I'll be able to fix Goku's eyesight."

Sanzo grunted, "No point in telling me something that might not be true. His eyes got cut out, Hakkai, how do you expect to fix that? You can't even fix your right eye." Hakkai frowned again.

"Well, I guess we'll have to hope things work out...with us and your plan."

"Yeah...

* * *

When Goku woke up the next day, the only thing he saw was darkness. He could feel that they were moving already, he must've slept in. 'Oh well' He thought, 'I don't think there's a point in doing anything anymore...'

"Is Goku awake?" He heard Gojyo say.

Hakkai sighed, "No, I don't think he is...it's hard to tell, he has that bandage I replaced on him last nigh, he should be asleep.." He didn't hear Sanzo say anything, but instead, Hakkai kept on talking, "Just leave him alone for now, Gojyo."

"I wasn't planning on doing anything anyways." Gojyo said, he heard him give out a sigh as well, "I just wish I watched Nataku more closely, you know?"

"Shut up, kappa, there's nothing you can do now." Sanzo's voice rang in, he heard the kappa snort in response, but didn't hear anything else out of him, "We have to see if he's awake sometime you know, Hakkai. If you want to fix his damn eyes."

"Geez, Sanzo, you go from caring about Goku to insulting him." Gojyo said, glaring.

"I wasn't insulting Goku, baka. I didn't say he was a freakin stupid monkey, now did I?"

Hakkai sighed, "Now now, please, don't fight now." Goku decided it was best if he said something now before the fight got any uglier than it sounded. The two were probably already at eachother's throats.

"I'm...hungry." He said, then mentally slapped himself, of the first things he could say all day to them, it had to be, 'I'm hungry!' He felt Gojyo's arm sling around his shoulder.

"Well, then let's see if we can get the monkey some food."

"Well, alright, but I still need to tend to his eyes." Hakkai said, "Goku, how are you doing, by the way?" Goku didn't respond real quick, as he was trying to find Gojyo's arm and get it off of his shoulder.

"I'm doing fine...nnn, Gojyo, can you get your arm off my shoulder? It hurts."

Gojyo did as he was told, "Sorry..."

"It's fine..."

He couldn't see Gojyo frown, but he knew he had struck a cord, for some reason, he didn't care. Sanzo sat quietly in the front seat, not knowing what to say in the fragile situation. He knows that he had to be careful of his plans, but at what costs would it take to actually make it work? Hakkai had stopped the jeep, motioning the others to get out. Gojyo helped Goku out, while Sanzo just walked to a log and sat down. Hakkai strode over to Goku, and knelt beside him, "Ok, Goku. Take off your bandages..."

They hadn't seen what Goku looked like since they had gotten him back, well, since the time Hakkai had replaced his bandages. When he did replace them, Goku had his eyelids closed. What they saw wasn't pretty, the scar was across his eyes, and his eyes looked almost transparant. As if he had been stripped of his cheerfulness, and any other emotion. "Ok, let's see if I can do anything..." He gathered his chi, and placed it over Goku's eyes, who shifted a bit, but then soothed a bit as Hakkai was being as gentle as he could, "Ok, Goku...see if you can see anything..."

Goku blinked, but all he saw was bluriness, but it was a start. He blinked some more, and eventually, he could make out everyone's faces. They were all staring at him, waiting for an answer, "I...I can see again..."

Gojyo smiled, as did Hakkai, and Goku could've sworn he saw a smile curve on Sanzo's lips, and if he did, it didn't last long. Goku knew what he was thinking, and was grateful that he actually did care, even though he didn't show it as often. "We have to get them back, you know. We can't let them get away." Gojyo said, "So, what's your plan?"

Sanzo sighed, "I'll tell you later. Come on, we're wasted enough time in this dump." The others nodded, though a bit disappointed not to know the whole plan, but followed the priest nonetheless. Goku was just happy to have his eyesight back, to be able to see his sun again. He was happy, that for now, life was normal for him again...

* * *

A man stood above the horizon, glaring down at the moving vehicle, he winced. His raven black hair covered his right eye, but his visible eye was silver, placing a hand on his dragon's back, he whispered, "So...it has began, now has it, Ryoujin?"

Ryoujin looked at him with Amytheist eyes, and puffed smoke, the man spoke again, "Believe me, I will get Son Goku...I, Izumi, will make sure that nothing bad happens to him. That is my destiny..."

* * *

Ok, Izumi is my character, and I know this chapter is confusing a bit, but I will explain it later on. Sorry it's so short, but I got writer's block and wrote as much as I could think of. Sanzo's plan will also be revealed later on in the story. XD And you will find out what Izumi has to do with Goku! XD Izumi is based off of the drummer from Kagrra, who I must say is extremely hot! XD Hope you enjoyed this short, and weird chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

Fifth chapter!!! Ok, so I guess I should tell you of Izumi's past. XD Well, this chapter, is all about my character, who some of you may fall in love with Izumi, cause, he's a pretty complex character. If you want to see what the real guy looks like, go to my photobucket account, which is on my fanfic profile, you can see him there. It's like, the second pic there.

**The legacy of a warrior**

Izumi sat down for lunch, exhaustion from the days ride had finally caught up with him. Growing up, he had learned to swordfight from his uncle Reayan, they had fought every day until the day a band of youkai had murdered him. He couldn't remember his parents, he had only known them for five years of his life. He did remember his mom, Tsuki, had the same color eyes as him. He remembered the last words she uttered to him before she had fled away, 'Be good to your uncle, remember your purpose, and I love you...' Her eyes had been full of sadness, he couldn't understand why. If she was going to regret it, then why did she leave? Maybe it was because of his father...

Ryoujin looked at his master, and nudged him, who laughed bitterly, "We should go find Goku again...Li Touten, I sense, is still after his blood...it's my destiny, my duty, to protect him no matter what...yes...that is what I must do..."

Ryoujin just grunted, and layed next to him by the fire, which he had started for him. Izumi watched the fire, the light of it showing the scars that caressed his right cheek, but that scar wasn't the worst one he had.

* * *

_Izumi had been three years old, all his life he was told what he was going to do when he grew up. Search for a golden eyed kid and protect him from a man, but he never truly understood why. Another thing he didn't understand was, why did his father hate him so much? His father's eyes glared down at him as he walked by, making him shiver in fright. He could smell sake on his father's breath as he lowered down to the boy, and grabbed him by the hair._

_"You...I don't know what is so important about you, but then again..." He pulled harder, making Izumi flinch, "I want to see how strong you really are, Izumi...are you strong enough to be my son?"_

_Izumi cowarded in his father's shadow, as he grabbed a sword from his belt, "D...Daddy..."_

_"Don't call me that, you little weakling!" His father bellowed, knowing what his father was going to do, Izumi fled for the door. Angered by this, his father threw the sword at the boy's back, gashing it across from Izumi's shoulder, down his spine. The boy screamed in pain, and fell over, crying.

* * *

_

Touching the scar on his back, Izumi turned over to lay on his stomach. Closing his silver eyes, he remembered how he thought he was going to die that day. And how he didn't care. What did it matter? He was destined to have his life runned anyways, so basically, he had none. He looked over at his dragon, who was soundly sleeping near the fire, his red scales moving up and down as he breathed. Smiling at his loyal companion, he turned over, letting a small strand of hair fall down his face. If he was to fulfill his destiny, he better start now. The only thing he's been able to do was to track Goku down, now convincing the boy to come with him was another matter.

Goku was not easily persuaded, he had learned, the boy was persistant. That, is one thing Izumi liked about him,.he never gave up no matter what happened. But, he knew he also had friends. Genjyo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo, and Cho Hakkai, and he also knew that they wouldn't give Goku up without a fight. He had to persuade them somehow to let the boy come with him, or he would have to fight them. He did not want to revert to such actions, but if he must, then he must. Sighing deeply, he rose from the ground and seated himself by the fire.

Deciding it was time to go to sleep, Izumi layed out a blanket near Ryoujin's stomach, and curled up against it. The dragon shifted, wrapping a protective wing around it's master and went back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Goku tried his hardest to stay awake, but the last few days had made him tired. But if he went to bed, then he would think of Nataku. It was hard, he never thought that Nataku would actually do that to him. 'What did I ever do to deserve that?'

"Goku, are you alright?" Hakkai had asked him from the front seat, "You don't look too good. Maybe you should get to sleep."

Goku sighed, "Yeah, but if I do, then I would just have another one of those damned nightmares about Nataku or something." He leaned against the back seat, "But I want to go to bed so bad, I'm tired..."

"Well, try not to think of him, then maybe things will be better."

The golden eyed boy just thought for a bit, then shrugged, "I'll just wait until we stop. It's almost dark anyways." Gojyo shot the boy a glance, but didn't say anything. He knew that Goku was going through a hard time, as he trusted the war god, and probably still did. There might be just one part of the boy that still believed in him, he smiled a little at that thought. Goku was so naive, and trusting.

Hakkai smiled, "Ok, if that's what you want."

Sanzo didn't say anything either, just replaying his plan in his head a little. He still had those debts to Li Touten to pay, and Nataku, but he didn't really want to do it just yet. That's all they needed, another side quest. He looked in the mirror to look at Goku, he looked tired. Probably stayed up late thinking of his old friend, and thinking of how he had betrayed him. There was something else that bothered Sanzo, he felt that someone had been following them, and he didn't like it. He just had to keep a close eye on this one.

* * *

Night fell over Shangrila, so the Sanzo party stopped for the night, Gojyo helped Goku set up their tent, while Hakkai helped Sanzo with theirs. Goku was distraught, the kappa observed, not that he could blame him though. "You ok, Goku?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

Gojyo nodded, not pursueing the matter any further, "You know what? We haven't fought with eachother for about three days, monkey." He laughed, "That's a record, now isn't it?"

Goku, however tired he was, bursted out laughing, "I didn't even notice that!" He held his stomach, as he was laughing so hard, "Sorry, but that's just weird. We always fight, no matter what. Kinda like brothers, you being the older one."

"Actually, you're five hundred years my senior."

"But I look younger than me." Goku made sure to stick his tongue out at him, "That cave had a spell that kept me young..." The mention of the cave made Goku stop talking, and he went back to setting up the camp.

"Goku?"

"Sorry, the mention of the prison makes me kinda sad." Goku sighed, "Gojyo, do you fear anything?"

Gojyo thought for a minute, "No, can't think of anything, are you?"

There was a long silence, before the boy replied, "Yeah, I am afraid."

(I'm going to steal this from LOTR kind of, but not really, the next quote that Goku's going to say) Gojyo stared at Goku, "You? You're afraid? The great sage powerful enough to take down heaven? What are you afraid of?"

"Being alone, to be locked up and chained down. To feel useless in battle..."

Gojyo's gaze softened at those words, "Goku, you're not alone, and you're not useless, k? We're here." Goku nodded slowly, "Now come on, let's get to bed. I can tell that you're tired."

"Yeah, I am." the golden eyed heretic laughed nervously, "Let's go."

The two got into their seperate sleeping bags, and layed down, "Night kid.." Gojyo said, turning away from him.

"Night Gojyo, oh! Gojyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

And before the red haired kappa could say anything back, Goku had already fallen asleep.

* * *

There you go! I hope you liked that chapter, and the first part that tells you more of Izumi's character! I like the last part, I don't really like Gojyo, but he's a good older brother. Please, do not flame, I don't like it. Give advice, but don't flame. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own Izumi, kinda, so no stealy!!!! XD

This is the sixth chapter, phew... .

**Enter Izumi**

Goku woke up to find that Gojyo was still asleep, he took a look out the tent and found that it was still dark. 'How long was I asleep?' He thought to himself, 'Doesn't seem that long, actually.' He sighed, and got out of the tent, as he wasn't all that tired. He started to walk down the pathway that lead down the the river nearby, careful not to wake up the others. 'I know I shouldn't be alone under these circumstances, but I need some time to think to myself...' He looked around at his surroundings, the trees were tall, and the birds were still asleep, 'I don't think I've ever woken up this early...' When he got to the river, he noticed that it was flowing pretty heavily, and that it was pretty deep, 'Did it rain last night? If it did, I didn't hear anything...'

"Good, you're alone..." A male's voice was heard behind him, Goku quickly turned around to face a man with silver eyes, and dark black hair that covered his right eye,"I was hoping to catch you."

Goku didn't know what to think of him, didn't hurt to be cautious, "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Izumi, I have been told I was to protect you, Son Goku."

The golden eyed heretic nearly laughed at that, protected? Like hell, he didn't need to be protected. "Sorry to disappoint you, man, but I don't need to be. I'm perfectly fine as I am."

"You don't understand the whole point."

"There's a lot of things right now I don't understand, and now I have to figure out who the hell you are and why you need to protect me." Goku said, sounding irked, "I'm not in the mood for this."

"You're in grave danger."

"As I am everyday, I fight youkai, blah blah. It's my life, I deal with it." Goku glared at him, "Who are you to say that I need protection? If I needed it, I wouldn't be on this journey."

"I know about Li Touten..."

Goku rolled his eyes, "Like everyone else here does."

Izumi sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to go anywhere with him, "Look, you need to listen, it's my destiny to make sure that nothing happens to you and I will not fail at my mission."

"I'm sorry, but I don't need any protection. So, just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to fail..." Izumi repeated once again.

Goku threw his hands up in exparation, "I told you! I'm not weak, and I don't need protection!"

Izumi just looked at the boy, making him shudder, deciding that this was going too far, Goku started to walk back to the campsite in hopes that Izumi wouldn't follow him. The gods were against him today, the man followed him.

"Will you stop following me?" Goku whispered, trying not to wake Hakkai and the others up.

"I will protect you...no matter what."

"Do you want to get shot?"

Izumi blinked, "Huh?"

"Nevermind, just leave..." Goku wailed his arms in an almost comical way, but still, the man did not leave. The boy was getting frustrated, which isn't like him since he's the one who makes people frustrated. (he doesn't make me frustrated, tee hee)

"Do you want me to get rid of your companions?"

Goku nearly threw a bucket at him, "No! I do not want you to get rid of my companions!"

"But you fight with the redhead..."

"So?! I don't want you to get rid of him!" Goku was getting tired of whispering, but he still didn't want to wake the others up. Izumi just stared at the tents, grabbed a gun, and pointed it to the air. Knowing what he was going to do, Goku tackled him, "Are you an idiot?! Don't do that!"

Izumi just blinked at him, "They need to wake up."

"Not this early!"

"It's 5:00 A.M..."

Goku nearly died right there, "Sanzo wakes up at 7, at 7!! And I can't let him see you!!"

"Why not?"

"Because! I don't want you here! Now go away!"

Izumi just layed there, "I cannot do that."

"I don't care if you can't, just go!"

Suddenly, there was a shadow looming over them, and a certain fan of doom fell upon Goku's head, "Stupid monkey! What the hell are you doing up this early?! You woke me up!"

Izumi grabbed the fan out of his hand, "I'm going to have to take this."

Goku slapped his forehead, 'He's in for it now...' He saw Sanzo look at Izumi with anger showing in his eyes, 'He really is going to get it.' Goku stood up, "Eh, Sanzo, this is Izumi...who won't leave me alone..."

Izumi just looked at Sanzo's fan, who then took it back, "Hello..."

"Why the hell are you following the monkey around, don't you have anything better to do?!" Sanzo was so pissed beyond so many levels, it wasn't even funny. He was woken up at five A.M. just because some idiot was...wait, was this the guy who he had felt?

"I need to protect Goku."

That pissed Sanzo off even more, "And what gave you that idea?"

"It's my destiny?"

"Well, I'd say your destiny is pretty screwed up, now get out of my sight." Sanzo said, pointing his gun at him, only to find a gun pointed at him as well, "Tch, let's see who can pull the trigger faster...eh?"

Goku, who had been watching the exchange, intervened by taking Sanzo's arm, "Don't, he's not worth it, Sanzo..."

Sanzo snorted, and put his gun away, "You better stay away from us, or I will make your life hell."

"I think it is not I who will be leaving, but you." Izumi said, meeting his gaze right on.

That did it, Sanzo took out his gun again, Goku slapped his forehead, 'Awww, man, and just when I had calmed him down too he had to go piss him off again...' Oh well, wasn't his problem.

"What did you say?!"

"I'm going to protect Goku, wether it means I fight you or not."

Sanzo shot a warning bullet past his head, but the man didn't even flinch, which pissed him off even more. Just then, Hakkai came out, "What's going on out here?" He asked, staring at the three, "Who are you?"

Goku explained everything to the green eyed youkai, "And now he won't leave us alone..."

Hakkai looked at Izumi, "Sir, if you can be so kind as to leave us alone, we are really trying to finish a journey..." He even gave him his most polite smile, which indeed was ignored.

"I can't do that, I need to protect Goku."

"You can stop saying that now." Sanzo snorted, still pointing his gun at him, "I'm sick of this shit, and you need to stop it. We are not handing over Goku, much less to you, so leave us the hell alone."

"I can't allow him to finish this journey." Bam, another bullet whizzed past his head, but this time, he shot back at Sanzo.

Sanzo glared daggers at him, "Next time I won't miss."

"Maa maa, let's just get this figured out." Hakkai said, sweatdropping along with Goku, by then Gojyo walked out looking like he had just been through a tornado, "Good morning Gojyo, like you to meet our new friend.."

"He's not our friend!" Goku and Sanzo yelled in unison.

"Eh, whatever, just as long as he doesn't bug us too long."

Izumi looked him over, "You look like no warrior fit enough to be around Son Goku." Gojyo nearly killed him, but Hakkai intervened, "Why are you around this people, Goku?"

"I've been with them for three years, I'm used to them. Now go away!"

"I need to protect you..."

Goku sighed, "Good, then go protect me over there!" He pointed to another direction, Gojyo and Sanzo nodded in response. Izumi just walked up to Goku, and stared at him hard.

"Fine...I'll go, but heed this, I will not let anyone harm you. These three do anything to you, I will not hesitate to kill them. Got that?" With that said, Izumi jumped up into the air, to be caught by his trustworthy dragon, Ryoujin, and flew off.

Goku just stared at the sky, "Well, that was an interesting guy...I'm hungry!"

The other three just fell anime style to the ground, this was going to be one long journey.

* * *

Heh, thought I'd make their meeting comical. XD 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, but I do own Izumi. He mine, no stealy.

Sanzo's not in a good mood! Thanks to a certain, 'I have to fulfill my destiny' kid, now he is fanless, Which someone pointed out in one of my reviews, angel born of darkness, heh. and even uh...pissier than before.

**Vengeful**

Goku looked out to the horizon as the four started their journey after their encounter with the persistant Izumi. He didn't know what to think of it yet, wether if he could trust him, or not. He already knew what the others thought of him, as a nutcrack, plus he had taken Sanzo's fan away much to the priest's dismay. Gojyo didn't mind the guy, until he said that he wasn't fit to be around Goku which really pissed him off. Hakkai didn't seem all that fazed by him, if he was, he sure was good hiding it. Of course, the green eyed youkai had politely asked him to leave, in which he was completely ignored. Sanzo told him at breakfast that if he ever wanders alone, he might as well shoot him. Goku knew that was just Sanzo's way of caring. And for that, he let a small smile form across his lips.

"Hey, Goku, you alright? You haven't said anything since breakfast." Gojyo's voice echoed in Goku's thoughts, the golden eyed heretic turned to look at his older companion, who was looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

Sanzo let out a snort, "If it's about that baka, just let it go...the next time he comes, I'll shoot him." Goku and Gojyo didn't say anything, decided it was best since he was already in a bad mood.

"But I want to know why he feels the need to protect Goku, I mean, he's a strong kid, he can handle himself." Hakkai said, while looking on to the road, Hakuryu just chirped in response.

"I've always said that, the monkey can handle himself."

"He-ey, I'm not a monkey..." Goku whined, making the other two laugh.

"Yes, you are, now shut the hell up before I shoot you to death, damn chimp." Sanzo said, crossing his arms across his chest. Goku didn't say anything else, just went back to looking out to the horizon.

Gojyo sighed, "So much for that." He mumbled, while turning away to look on the other side of the jeep. He had tried to get the boy to talk, and Sanzo had to do that. He didn't know why the monk was so hard on him, even after they had seen his past, and after his so called friend betrayed him. After that, Gojyo had vowed to be a little nicer to him, which was always ruined by Sanzo yelling. He had told Hakkai once, and the man just said that Sanzo was used to calling him that and it had become routine. Gojyo had guessed he was right, it was hard not fighting about something trivial with the monkey everyday, the silence killed him.

"How long until we get to the village?" Goku asked, monotone, suprising Gojyo.

Hakkai looked at the map, "About an hour, hang tight."

Goku looked like he was thoughtful for a minute, before replying, "k..."

Gojyo cocked an eyebrow, Goku always whined that he was hungry, and asked when they were going to reach the next town, but he guessed with all these recent events, those were the last things that were on his mind right now. He wanted to take Goku's pain away. To make Nataku pay for what he did, and that bastard Li Touten. He thought the war prince was weak if he couldn't even stand up to his own dad. Why was he so scared of him? He could just kill him and be done with it. Maybe it was just that, well, he was his father. Then his thoughts turned back to Goku, and realized. Goku really had no family. Sure, all four of them had lost someone, Gojyo lost his mother, Hakkai is lover/sister (I can't get used to that, ), and Sanzo had his master.

But who did Goku have? He had Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou. Were they his family? They had been shown how they were killed and taken away from the boy, but they didn't find out how they even met. Or what roles they played in the heretics life. Gojyo looked at the others, and what different role they each played. Gojyo, guessed, he was like the older brother, there to tease him, and for advice. Sanzo, was like the grumpy father, who gets agitated easily, but deep down cares deeply. Hakkai, it's obvious, is like the mother hen of the group. Gojyo nearly smiled at that, but shook it off because he didn't want to look weird infront of the others.

"Gojyo, we're here at the inn." Hakkai's voice piped in, the redhead smiled and got out of the jeep along with Goku, who merely smiled at him.

Gojyo and Goku ended up rooming together that night, which made Goku relieved since he really didn't want to room with Sanzo. He didn't know why the monk was in such bad of a mood, but he didn't want to cross him. The two spent the night talking about the morning and what Izumi had said, and playing cards. Argueing a couple of times, but not as often as they used to. Hakuryu, somehow, found his way into their room and settled down by the cards watching them carefully as if they were going to disappear if he took his eyes off of them. Goku laughed, "Silly dragon."

"Hakuryu, you want to play, huh?" Gojyo said, throwing a couple of cards at the white dragon.

Hakuryu tilted his head, "Kyu??"

"Come on, put down a card. Any card."

Hakuryu looked at the cards, then bit into the King of Hearts and placed it in the middle, Goku laughed again, "He beats us."

"Yep, he does. Hakuryu, why aren't you with your master, Hakkai?" Gojyo mused, as he started to pet the dragon's head, the dragon chirped, looking up at him with his small (not to mention adorable!!!) red eyes.

"Kyuuu!!!"

As if on cue, Hakkai walked in with a smile on his face, "There you are, I was wondering where you went little one." He looked at the other two, "You two aren't teaching him to play poker, are you?"

"No, we're just playing war." Goku said, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them, "You wanna play? I'm tired, and I don't think Gojyo's going to stop playing anytime now."

Gojyo snorted, "Yeah right. You just want to see me get beaten by Hakkai, don't you?"

Goku thought for a minute, "Yeah. I do."

The other two laughed, "Well, I guess I'll play a little while before going to bed." Hakkai said, sitting next to the two, smiling. Goku shifted to lay on his stomach, and watched as Hakkai beat Gojyo to a game of war five times, but after a while, he fell asleep "Maybe we should call it a night."

Gojyo sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

Hakkai smiled, "Well, you two better get to bed early. Sanzo won't be happy if you two are late." He got up, and went to tell Goku good night, but found that he had been sleeping peacefully. "Will you look at that..."

The redhaired kappa smiled, "Yep...out like a light." He stared down at his sleeping form and realized something, "This is the most peaceful I've seen him all week, Hakkai."

The man with the monocle nodded, as he lifted Goku carefully, to not wake him up, and set him in the bed. He pulled the covers up to the boy's chin, and turned to Gojyo, "Well, shall we get to bed."

"Yeah, night Hakkai."

Hakkai headed towards the door, "Night Gojyo." He replied, before shutting the door.

* * *

_Goku looked around his surroundings, and noticed he was in some kind of palace. Everything was red, and he could feel something holding him down. Looking down at his hands and feet, he noticed that they were once again chained. But he was also his younger self, his long hair fell down to near his knees. 'What am I doing here?' He thought to himself, 'Is this a dream?'_

_"GOKU!" A voice, that sounded like Sanzo's, echoed into his thoughts. He turned to see a man wearing purple robes, his hair was long, golden, and his eyes were violet, "There you are! Where the hell have you been?!"_

_"I...I don't know..."_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" _

_Goku knew that this man was Konzen, "I'm sorry Konzen.." He murmured, "I was lost."_

_"You've been here for four months, don't tell me you were lost, now come on." Goku followed Konzen into the office, where he saw Tenpou and Kenren waiting. He smiled, it was like they were alive again. Were they?_

_"Looks like you found the monkey." Kenren said, with a smug smirk on his face. Goku instantly saw Gojyo's face matched with his._

_"Hey! I am not a monkey!" Goku whined, as he walked up to Kenren. _

_The general laughed, and ruffled the boy's hair, "I was just kidding, kiddo. You shouldn't be wandering around alone, ok?" Goku blinked up at him, "Just, don't go anywhere we can't see you."_

_"Why?"_

_Tenpou blew out smoke, which irritated Konzen, "Just don't, ok? It's not safe..."_

_"Not safe? Well, if you say so..."_

_Konzen just sighed, and went to sit on his desk, "Just don't cause any trouble in here." Goku nodded, and sat down by Kenren and Tenpou who just smiled down at him. He started to color, when he heard some noise coming from outside the door._

_"KONZEN! HAND OVER SON GOKU RIGHT NOW!!"

* * *

_

Goku woke up in cold sweat, beads falling down his face. He didn't know what that dream meant, was it a warning? No, was it a memory? That had to be it. Konzen, now he remembered. Konzen was taken away from him, Li Touten took him away. With Nataku's help, so, this wasn't the first time he had betrayed him. And now Li Touten was trying to take the others away from him this time. But he won't let him, he was going to protect his friends no matter what! Just then, he noticed a figure standing outside his window, 'Ugh, better not be Izumi again...' He walked to the window, and opened it up, "Hey, Izumi." He whispered, "You better leave before Sanzo wakes up and finds you."

"I'm not Izumi..." The voice said, he recognized it immediatly, his heart skipped a beat.

"N-Nataku?"

* * *

THATS THE END TO CHAPPY SEVEN! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA! XD Uh, hope you liked it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, but I do own Izumi. He mine, no stealy.

**First Encounters**

Something in Goku's mind snapped seeing Nataku infront of him. His head started to hurt, and the world around him started to crumble as he cluched his head. If Nataku said something, he didn't hear it. _Don't lose it now...don't lose control, don't lose control..._ Then a voice popped into his head, 'Tell me Goku, how can you lose something you never even had?' Goku let out a yell of pain as someone knocked him down to the ground. Nataku had him pinned down to the ground, but the heretic could see his once best friend had been crying, did he really not want to do all of this? If not, why? "N...Nataku..." Then his whole world went completely black.

Nataku watched as Goku transformed into his original form, his hair becoming longer, and claws getting sharper. He got up off of him as quickly as he could. His father had told him that he should just kill Goku right now, and leave his dead body for his friends to see, but he didn't know if he could do it now. Goku was stronger in this form than he was, it was just, impossible. He started to tremble, though he didn't know what he was truly afraid of. Of the monster that his former best friend turned into, or the monster he had turned into. ''What have I done?''

"I'll tell you after I get done trying to calm the monkey down!" Gojyo had just woken up when Goku yelled, seeing Nataku also shocked him and froze him in place. But when Goku's diadem broke off, that had set him off. Now, how to deal with him...

Sanzo tried to get to sleep, but something was keeping him up. 'Dammit, I hate these kind of nights...' He thought to himself, as he stared up at the ceiling, 'Somethings not right...' He felt an evil aura surrounding the inn, and it seemed to be coming from Goku's room, 'Dammit, not again...' He got up, and went over to Hakkai's bed, and shook the man as lightly as he could, "Hakkai, I think we have a problem...do you sense that?" The demon slayer woke up, and blinked up at him. Getting out of bed, he sat quietly to sense what Sanzo was feeling before replying.

"Yes, I do feel it..." Hakkai looked up at Sanzo, "Goku's in trouble..."

Those words rang in Sanzo's head like a dinner bell, and he headed out the door towards the other two's room. When he got there, he found that Gojyo was knocked out cold, and Goku was standing above him. His first thoughts were, 'What the hell?' and 'Who took it off?' then, he shot his gun into the air. It was time to end this, end all of it. "Come on you stupid monkey..."

Goku was staring him down, his golden eyes baring into his violet. Never before has Sanzo seen so much anger in the youkai's eyes, so much malice. The innocent boy's smile was now replaced by a murdurous face. If he had known better, he had missed that face each time his diadem had come off, he still remembered the first encounter he had with him. It came to a complete shock at first, as the child was so loving, and to his dismay, clinging, but then he saw his other side. Sanzo couldn't quite remember how bad the damage was, or how he got Goku's diadem back on for that matter.

* * *

_It was a quiet peaceful day at Chang'an, for once in a long time. It had been three weeks since Sanzo had picked up that little creature, Goku, from the cave he had been locked up in for so long. Goku was silently coloring on the floor of Sanzo's office, while the priest just sat and smoked whilst staring out the window watching the day go by. To Goku, the day seemed a bit boring, no traveling or nothing. But drawing was the only thing he could do to keep his mind off of other things. Not exactly knowing why, the boy had drawn the moon and the sun aligning together, the stars were bright, and the the water was a light shade of blue. _

_He didn't bother asking Sanzo to look at it, because he knew the monk would just push it aside, and say someting along the line of 'Stupid monkey', or 'Waste of time...' so he happily grabbed another piece of paper and continued to draw. It started to get dark, so Sanzo announced that it was bed time, and commanded that Goku get into his bed and not make a sound. The boy complied, and climbed into his small bed that was a fair distance from Sanzo's, (not very nice, now is it? XD) _

_When Sanzo had finally fallen into a deep sleep, Goku just stared at the ceiling. Something in his gut told him that something wasn't right, that something would go wrong tonight. He couldn't place his fingers on it, but he could definetly feel it. He looked around the room, there were documents neatly lying on shelves, a couple of books, and a pack of cigarettes. He nearly gagged, he hated the smell of cigarettes and he knew he would never even consider taking one, but he didn't know why Sanzo smoked. Guess he'd have to ask him in the morning. He was about to close his eyes, when he heard something from outside the door._

_Thinking it was just one of the accomplyces either heading to their own rooms, or just trying to creep him out, so he ignored it. But, then it came again, this time it was coming closer and closer to the door. A robber perhaps? But why would any robber want anything from the temple-? Goku pushed that thought out of his head, of course, they'd probably want the maten scriptures that Sanzo always carried around with him. They had a specialy signifigance, that he and the monk were always attacked by demons on their travels. Of course, Goku would always have to fight by himself cause there was no way in hell that Sanzo was gonna help him. _

_Goku dared not to open the door, because he didn't want to wake Sanzo up and the monk always got pissed off if he woke him up. So, he layed back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. Feeling like a frightened child, he started to shiver, started to toss and turn in his sleep. His gut started to twist more, and it became so tight he couldn't curl up without hurtimg himself. Something definetly was wrong. Just as soon as he was going to get up, a loud bang was heard around the temple. Sanzo immediatly shot up out of his bed._

_"What the hell was that?" He mumbled, still half asleep. Goku didn't answer him, just stared at the door, "Goku...what is it?" Again, no reply came from the boy, who continued to stare at the door, "Dammit Goku, what is it?!"_

_The boy's breath was rapid, his heart was beating. Though he had faced many dangers before, he had never felt this scared in his life, but whatever was out there wasn't scaring him. Goku, for some reason, was scared of himself. Of what he might do, but as long as he kept the diadem on, nothing would go wrong, that's what he thought. He heard Sanzo walking towards him, and the click of his Smith&Wesson (if that's not how you spell it, please tell me) "Sanzo, I think something's out there." _

_The Priest grunted, "No duh, smart one. If you're too scared to go out there, I'll do it myself, stupid monkey." _

_"No, don't go alone." Goku said, looking up at him, Sanzo only glared back and went out the door. The halls were filled with confused monks, and some, annoyed. Most likely annoyed at the little boy._

_"He has woken us up." One monk complained._

_"No he hasn't, baka. He just woke up himself..." Sanzo grunted, walking by them, "Where did the sound come from? Any of you know?" Everyone shook their head, he grunted again, "Well, that was GREAT help..." Goku didn't say anything, just followed close behind his guardian while the rest of the monks just glared down at him. As though, mocking him. They came to the main hall, where they saw a figure standing in the middle. His face was covered with a mask, and the thing that intrigued Goku the most was that his eyes were scarlet red. Was he demon?_

_"There you are, Priest Genjyo Sanzo, hand over the maten scriptures." The figure said, his voice full of venom. To Goku, at least, he sounded like he was a snake like creature._

_"Tch, you idiots never learn, do you?" Sanzo said, pointing his gun at the creature, "Now, who the hell are you?"_

_"Name's Haze...that's the last thing you'll know in your pitiful life." The creature attacked, Sanzo shot his gun but the creature seemed to have a sheild that covered him from any harm._

_"Kuso!" Sanzo cursed, as he loaded his gun, but it seemed pointless at the moment because Haze was already drawing in near, and he didn't have enough time to draw up the powers of his scriptures. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a little flash move infront of him. It was Goku, he was now head to head with Haze, kicking him in the gut sending him backwards._

_"Well, looks like you got a little sidekick there, Priest." Haze said, spitting out blood, and glaring at the boy standing infront of Sanzo, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to get rid of him first, now eh?"_

_Goku didn't say anything, just kept his stance as Haze stood up to face them again. Sanzo didn't say anything, just watched from a distance. 'I hate feeling weak...' He thought to himself, as he watched as the two started to fight again. The fight lasted for what seemed like hours, and Goku was on the losing side. 'Why doesn't he give up?' _

_Goku was on his knees, his head resting on the ground as Haze advanced on him. "You're weak, to deal with someone such as I, Son Goku." Goku's eyes widened, how did...how did he know his name? Let alone his full name? "Heh, thought I didn't know who you are...did you?" He mocked him, by grabbing him by his hair and picking him up._

_He was growing desperate, and thought of something. He had to take his diadem off, it was his only choice. Sanzo would just have to see his darker, uglier side, he glared at Haze. In a hoarse whisper, he said, "I'm not as weak as you think..." He reached up for his diadem, "You haven't seen the real me..." And then, he pulled it off. Haze let him go as he started to transform, as Sanzo watched in shock. Goku's nails grew sharper, and his eyes had dialated a bit. With a murdurous smirk on his face, Seiten Taisei Son Goku had emerged. (If I had spelt that wrong, tell me XD)_

_"No matter, no matter what form you take you are still weak." Haze said, with a smirk, and got ready for the fight. Seiten Taisei gave him a smirk, and vanished from his spot, "What the-?!" He turned around only to find his face impact with Goku's fist. He slid across the main hall and crashed into the wall with a thud. He got up, and looked up at the youkai, 'What is he?!'_

_Sanzo stared at Goku, with a little discomfort, 'What the hell?' he thought, what had bothered him most was the fact that the boy was actually enjoying inflicting pain on this man. _

_Haze got up, and leaned against the wall for support, "Come at me, you little monster. Give me all you got." And that's what Goku did, only this time he didn't give Haze any mercy. He had drove his claws right into the middle of the demon's chest, clinching his fist as it came out of his back. He smirked, and brought it back out. As Haze fell to the ground, Goku started to lick the blood off of his arms, and even began to laugh. Sanzo couldn't take it anymore, and shot his gun in the air. _

_"That'll be enough, you little ape shit." _

_Goku growled at him, but said nothing. Could he even understand what was being said?_

_"If you want me dead so bad, then come on. Kill me if you can." Sanzo challenged, as he pointed his gun at him, "Well? I'm waiting." Goku growled at him, and charged. When the boy was about to strike, a bright light appeared on Sanzo's hands. And within a flash, the monk had returned Goku's diadem back (Hey! i have no idea how he even did it in the first place, ok? XD) He had learned something that day, though it may seem like the person was innocent on the outside, the inside may be even more malicious. He had to keep an eye out for this one, that's for sure...

* * *

_

A/N: Ok, that's the end of chapter 8! Sorry, I got a little carried away with the flashback, so it basically ends at the part where Sanzo faces Seiten Taisei and yadda yadda yadda. Another thing, this is not a SanzoXGoku pairing, but if you'd like to see it that way, then that's completely fine with me I mean, I'm not gonna go out and ruin your imagination and what not. I just won't put any lovey dovey scenes in this story though, I'll put cute little scenes, but not intimate. Well, i hope you enjoyed this, and once again I do not know exactly how Sanzo did it the first time. I supposed he just learned the chant and what not, but I just put it just happened for no reason the first time around, Sanzo's just amazing isn't he?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, but I do own Izumi. He mine, no stealy. And now, Manahaki Kaori is mine. XD Yep, there's someone new.

Yes, I'm know this is a song from Three Days Grace, but it does remind me of Goku in a way!

**The Animal I've Become**

Sanzo stared at Goku, who hadn't even flinched a muscle. Why was he hesitating to attack him? He has never hesitated before, never held back against him. Unless, there was that small part of the Goku he knew fighting back, but his thoughts were soon layed aside as the youkai ran towards him. Sanzo didn't even notice that Nataku had left the room, not that he cared anyways. The two fought with each other just like they have in the past, but Goku was slower than usual. The monk couldn't decipher what it was, but something was wrong. Deciding not to think more of it, he muttered the chant and replaced the diadem upon the heretics forehead, it worked, but not before Goku clawed him in his stomach, 'Dammit all to hell...'

He held his stomach with one hand as he supported Goku's in the other, he tried hell not to fall over as he carried him over to the bed and placed him on it. He then moved Gojyo onto a bed as well, wondering what went through the redhead's head as he fought Goku. 'Tch, better get Hakkai...' He thought, and went to get the healer.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't get them?!" Li Touten yelled at Nataku, who had his head down, "I sent you down there for a reason! To get Goku, and kill the rest. You understand me?!"

"But father, I couldn't do it! Goku's limiter had broken off...and...I can't kill them a second time!"

"What?"

"I know! I know who Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo really are. They're reincarnations of Konzen, Tenpou, and Kenren!" Nataku looked at him, "I'm not your slave anymore, dad! I...I don't care if you kill me, because then I know I can't hurt my friend anymore."

"You don't know what you're saying, son."

"I know exactly what I'm saying! What I don't understand is why you're so desperate to capture Goku!"

Li Touten slapped him, "Forget whatever you're saying and do what I say, or there will be terrible consequences!" But Nataku didn't stand down, he glared up at his father, "You understand son?!"

"Don't call me son! I'm nothing but a puppet to you!" Nataku pushed his father against the wall, and pinned him, "You're not as strong as you say you are, father. You try to act tough, but you're only hiding your cowardness."

"You know why I need Son Goku? Because you're getting too weak for me. You hear that? Too weak."

"So you're going to replace me, as War God with him? Goku wouldn't be tied down like that if his life depended on it." Nataku pushed him down, "I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back...I'm never going to be your puppet again." With those words said, Nataku left his astonished father behind.

* * *

"So, Nataku decides to show his face again, huh?" Hakkai mused as he healed Gojyo, "I wouldn't expect him to return for a while now, I mean, after what he's done." Sanzo just sat down at the nearby table, smoking a cigarette. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Goku, feeling as if he glanced somewhere else he would disappear.

"I don't know what Li Touten's plans are with Goku, but as if it proceeds on like this I don't know if my plan will work." Sanzo said, "Whatever his plans may be though, I don't think it will benefit Nataku in any way. Nataku mentioned to me before the only reason why he betrayed Goku in the first place was because his father told him to, and if he didn't, he would kill him."

"Kill his own son? That's just...monsterous."

"Tch, I doubt that fool could kill a beetle."

"What do you mean, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Li Touten is a coward, I never really saw him fight for his life. He didn't even bother when I took Goku back, so I'm just assuming that he hides behind Nataku's strength. He couldn't kill his own son if his life depended on it."

"I see what you mean, that's just cruel..." Hakkai closed his eyes, "Still, I don't understand what he could want with all of this. How it will benefit him..."

"I'm still trying to figure that one out. Whatever the case, we still can't allow him to recapture Goku." Sanzo said, while getting rid of another cigarette, "Let's just get some rest or whatever, and figure it out in the morning."

"I suppose you're right..."

* * *

Nataku walked down by himself, not knowing what to do. He knew he couldn't go back to Goku, after what he's done to him. But he wouldn't go back to his father either, he promised himself that already. To make things worse for him, it started to rain. 'Great, that's all I need.' he thought bitterly, 'Is god against me or something?' He thought for a moment, 'How ironic...' He continued to walk, trying to search for some shelter to stay in. He then found a cave, and got in, "Ok...I need to figure out what I need to do." He muttered to himself, "Do I tell Goku what my father's plans are?...No, he wouldn't listen to me."

"What are you talking to yourself about, kid?" Nataku looked up quickly to see a figure next to him, since it was dark he couldn't see him properly, "You're talking about Goku, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah, how do you know him? And who are you?" Nataku asked.

"First, you tell me who you are, since you are intruding on my nice nap."

"I'm Nataku, former War Prince."

Silence fell, "Nataku, eh? My name is Izumi...what is it your father is planning for Goku?"

"Why should I tell you?! It's none of your business!"

"Ah, but it is. You see, it's my duty to protect the sage of the earth temple..." Nataku stared at him, sage? What was that supposed to mean? "I am to make sure he learns to control his other side. The monster that lives inside him."

"You mean Seiten Taisei Son Goku?"

"Hai, it is his destiny to take his place. He is a heretic, after all."

"Wait, I'm a heretic as well. Does that mean there are more heretics out there other than us?" Izumi looked at him, and nodded, "Well, I know of Homura, and Goku of course, so who are these others?"

"There's only one left, her name is Manahaki Kaori, she is up in the east. Only problem is, she doesn't seem to want to do anything at the moment. She's the one I will try to convince later on."

"Well, how come I never knew of this?"

"I don't know, don't look at me." They stared at each other, "Look, I want you to help me to convince Goku he needs to come with me." Izumi looked at his dragon, then back at Nataku, "Do you think you can?"

"No! Goku hates me now! I've done so many horrible things to him in the name of my father!" Nataku looked down, "I don't know if I can do it. I've...I've become a monster..."

"Look beyond your past, do not live in it. It will do you no good." Izumi turned his back to him, "If you don't mind, I will leave you to think about what I said, tell me what you want to do in the morning." With those words left in his mind, he left.

* * *

_Goku woke up, the ray of the sun blinding his eyes. He got up and looked to see that he was in bed, lying next to him was Gojyo. Sighing, he was relieved to see that no harm was done, he had just missed a bullet there. He got out of bed, and walked out the door to see if the others were alright, when he met Sanzo in the hall, "I see you're up..." Sanzo muttered, Goku didn't say anything, "You really messed up last night...you know?"_

_"What? I...I didn't mean to, Sanzo...just seeing Nataku, just something snapped..." Goku stuttered, feeling unfomfortable under the gaze of the monk's violet eyes._

_"Yeah? And you think that's ok? You nearly killed us all, you're nothing but a monster and a nuscience. That's why I don't want you to travel with us anymore."_

_"Where am I supposed to go then?"_

* * *

'We need something to believe in, we need it to survive.'

Goku woke up in sweat, looking around the room, Gojyo was lying in the bed next to him. But this time, he was awake as well, "You ok Goku? You seem a bit frightened..."

"Did...did I kill anyone?" Goku asked, "Did I hurt anyone too bad?"

"No, no, you didn't Goku. See? Everyone's fine!" Gojyo said, smirking at him as he got up, "Look, you didn't do anything wrong. It must've been seeing Nataku that set you off."

"I think it was." Goku said, "So, Sanzo did the whole routine and replaced my limiter and all?"

"Yup...sure did."

"Did, I hurt him?"

"Just a slash across the stomach, but nothing our good Hakkai couldn't fix." Gojyo gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it, kiddo. Everyone's fine and that's all that matters. We're going to continue on with our little journey and everything will be back to the way it was."

Goku nodded in agreement, 'I wish I could believe that...' He thought to himself, 'I really wish I could believe anything at the moment...'

* * *

Izumi woke up, looked over to see that Nataku was still there. Standing at the edge of the cave with a sullen look on his face. Maybe he should reconsider having the kid help him. It looked like he was going through enough as it is. So, he decided to let him off the case, and walked over to the war god, "Hey..."

"I'll do it..." Nataku said hastily, "I'll help you get Goku."

"Why is that?" Izumi mused.

"Because, I want to prove to him that I still care for him. That I'm still his friend. But I don't know how we're going to do it."

"Me neither, actually." Izumi mused.

"Then, why don't I help you both so you don't look like a pair of idiots?" They turned their heads to see a girl with long black hair, and golden silver eyes staring them down, "Name's Manahaki Kaori, here at your service. For now..."

* * *

That's the end of Chapter Nine! Sorry it took so long! Writer's block -.- I hate it. Chapter Ten is totally dedicated to Manahaki Kaori. My other character, my rp character actually. That's my name on Myspace. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, but I do own Izumi. He mine, no stealy. And now, Manahaki Kaori is mine. XD Yep, there's someone new.

Manahaki Kaori is a girl without much words to say. Abandoned by her parents, she's not much of the trusting type. Though, there are times she likes to hang around people just to see how she would've turned out if she had been loved. And what connection does she have to Sanzo?

**A Few New Revalations**

(One day earlier)

Kaori looked at her mirror image in the river, wondering what would have happened if her parents hadn't decided to leave her. She still remembered the look on their faces, faces of hatred when they ditched her at the river. All because they thought the fact that they had a child with golden eyes had cursed them, she had lost a little brother in a river when she was younger. They were delusional, and then took one look at her and thought, 'Hey, it's her fault we're having all these problems.' She closed her eyes, as if it was her fault her mom was attacked by demons and her child fell in the river. She punched the ground, why?! Why did all these things happen to her? Was it enough that she had to lose her brother?

She cuffed her long black gloves around her arms, and looked on. She only remembered a little of what her brother looked like, all she knew was that he had violet eyes. How could she ever forget? When he first opened them, she was the one he looked at. He looked at her as if saying, 'Why are you here?' Though she was only four when he was born, she still wondered why he looked at her the way he did. But now he's gone, those eyes are probably closed now. There was no way he could have survived that rapid rivers, at his age. But then again, there could be more to him than she knew. Whatever, it didn't matter to her. The past was in the past and nothing was going to change that.

She extended her arms out, and said a chant to herself. Her saphire pendant that she always wore around her neck, started to rise, as the rapids in the river started to calm down. She then thrusted her arms up making the water splash up, and then she stopped. She sighed, this was also another reason as to why her parents had abandoned her. She could control the element of water, though she never knew why she had such a talent. She just started doing it one day, showed it to her mother, and had been punished severely. Saying that it would only prove that she was a freak of nature. But was she a freak of nature? 'There's gotta be someone out there that's exactly like me...' She thought, 'I can't be the only one.'

That's what she wanted to believe, but so many things had happened that her hope had quickly vanished. She looked around and saw a figure walking, almost a shadow. 'Funny, no one walks around these parts since the youkai started going berserk.' She thought, 'Unless, that is a youkai...' She jumped up into a tree, careful not to make any sound at all and started to follow the figure. When she got a better look, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a boy, with long bangs, and his hair was up in some kind of bun thing. One thing that shocked her the most was, that he had golden eyes just like she did. 'Someone like me...'

She followed him until he came up to a cave, and met up with some other guy, who had silver eyes. She took a glimpse at him, wondering where she has seen him before, but couldn't quite get it. She just sat there, trying to see if they would say anything valuable to her. Then she heard something, "He's a heretic after all..."

"Wait, I'm a heretic as well. Does that mean there are more heretics out there other than us?" The boy's voice rang out, ""Well, I know of Homura, and Goku of course, so who are these others?" Homura? Goku? Who were these people?

"There's only one left, her name is Manahaki Kaori, she is up in the east. Only problem is, she doesn't seem to want to do anything at the moment. She's the one I will try to convince later on."

Her eyes widened, they had mentioned her! But...how did he know her? She wasn't known much around these parts, or up east for that matter. She just lived quietly by the river, by herself. A nice quiet life, she had never been mixed up in things like this. Deciding not to intrude anymore, she decided to pick a spot, and go to bed. 'I've better check this out more in the morning...' She thought to herself, 'I am curious as to who this...Goku is, and why he is so important...'

Kaori woke up at around seven, the usual time she woke up. She heard the other two talk again, and then she heard Nataku say something about proving to that boy that he was still his friend and what not. But they didn't know how they were going to convince him. 'Maybe I should help them, I mean, they're going to try to convince me anyways.' She thought to herself, that was it. She decided that she was going to join them whether they like it or not.

"But I don't know how we're going to do it." The boy said, looking a bit worried, the older man just stared down at him.

"Me neither, actually."

'Now's your chance' Kaori thought, as she cleared her throat, ""Then, why don't I help you both so you don't look like a pair of idiots?" She said, trying to sound tough, "Name's Manahaki Kaori, here at your service. For now..."

"Manahaki Kaori, the sage of the water temple?" The man said, in a rather annoying tone, which pissed her off, "I was wondering when you were going to come out of your little shell."

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on, or who the hell this Goku kid is. But I was passing by, and I heard my named mentioned. So, in return of my service, I want to know what the deal is." Kaori said, crossing her arms across her chest, "And I don't want any details left out."

"You didn't even ask for our names..." The boy with the golden eyes said, Kaori just rolled her eyes, "But I'll tell you anyways, I'm the War Prince Nataku..."

"Well, I'm glad you have a name, cause if you didn't I would've named you myself.." Kaori said, then looked at the man, "Maybe you should tell me your name as well? Cause it's kind of creepy you know mine, but I don't know you."

"My name is Izumi...I will explain everything to you in due time, but right now I am betting that the Sanzo party is leaving now. We need to get there before they do." He looked at the sky, "It looks like it's going to rain.."

"Well, you can at least tell me why you called me the sage of the water temple! Or who Goku is..."

"Goku is the sage of the earth temple." Izumi said, flatly, "And you're the sage of the water temple...tell me, do you know how to control the element of water, but you never knew why?"

"Come to think of it...yeah..." Kaori said, "So, this is all Destiny or whatever?" Izumi nodded, "Ha ha, I never believed in that shit. I follow my own path, and no one else's, that's my motto. I'll help you get this Goku kid, just for the hell of it, but it's still my decision if I want to be this water sage.''

"You can't run away from destiny."

"If this Goku kid can run from it, why can't I?"

* * *

"Goku, we're heading off soon. You ready?" Gojyo asked as he stood above Goku, who just stared at him, "You alright? Look, as I said before, you didn't hurt anyone..."

"I'm not thinking about that, it's just. What could everyone want with me?"

"Hell if I know, I don't know what's going on. Don't worry, whatever Sanzo's got planned, it's going to work. His plans always work...I can't believe I just said that...I need a smoke." Gojyo chuckled to himself, "Well, let's go kid."

Goku smiled, "Don't call me kid."

* * *

"Kaori, you should go." Izumi stated, "Since you're the only one who hasn't pissed our little friend Goku off yet." Kaori blinked at him, "Well, here's the story. Nataku kinda betrayed him, and I just bugged the hell out of him. I think it's best if you just go."

"But wouldn't he suspect something?"

Nataku nodded in agreement, "Yeah! He's not going to fall for that just because she acts pretty!"

"Hey! I do not act pretty!" Kaori yelled whacking Nataku in the head, "For your information, I don't care what I look like!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you dressed up so fancy?"

"I'm not-"

"Now's not the time to fight!" Izumi yelled, "If we fail, we won't have someone to look after the Earth Temple! We cannot fail this mission at whatever cost, and we can't let Nataku's father have Goku."

"Well, what if Goku chooses not to guard the freaking Earth Temple? Cause there ain't no chance in hell I'm guarding the water temple. No way!" Kaori said, placing two hands on her hips, "You know what I think? We should do whatever the hell we want without being tied down."

Nataku thought for a moment, "You know what? The more she says that, the more I agree."

"I'll deal with you later..." Izumi growled at Kaori, "Just go."

"Fine, but if he comes and murders you, don't look at me."

"You can't say who you come for!"

Kaori glared at him, "I'll do whatever I the hell want to. Now, you let me do this, and stay out of my way and I can't say I can get Goku to come with us. I'm not saying he's going to say no...I just don't see what's so fun about sitting around an old temple for the rest of your life." With those words said, she walked off.

* * *

Goku got in the jeep where he usually was, right besides Gojyo. Hakkai got in, along with Sanzo and the four headed off on their journey. Hoping that things have slowed down a bit, for the heretic's sake at least. They were about five miles into the forest, when Sanzo sensed someone following them, but it was just another attack from Gyumaoh's team. "Wow, I haven't seen these guys around for a while, maybe things have turned back to normal." Gojyo said, as he killed another youkai, "You think so Goku?"

"Yeah, I hope so. I've had enough of people after me." Goku looked around, "But these guys came in a pretty good number...you know, I'm not really in the mood for this."

"You're telling me..." Sanzo said, shooting a youkai in the head, "Dammit, they just keep coming..."

"There's a river nearby, we can just drown them all." Gojyo suggested, the others stared at him, "I was just saying." As though someone had heard him, a wave of water came rushing through, carrying all the youkai away. "Well, looks like someone heard me."

Hakkai looked confused, "Who could've done that? None of us know that..."

Sanzo glared at the trees, "It seems we have an unwanted guest."

"Oh, that's mean, just after I saved all of your asses." A girl's voice came from the trees, "There were more coming, I know, so I thought, might as well." She jumped down from where she was hiding, "Though, you're all fighting so well. My name is Manahaki Kaori."

"Well, Kaori, sorry to be rude, but what do you want?"

"I want to know who the hell Goku is...cause I keep hearing his name being mentioned and I want to know. That's all." Kaori smirked, 'Ha, take that Izumi, I don't care if you don't want to be mentioned,'

"Who was talking about Goku?" Gojyo asked, looking at the girl carefully.

"Some guy named Izumi, and some kid named Nataku. You know, those two are a pair of idiots, I can't stand being on the same planet as them." Kaori said, looking at her nails, "I just heard my name mentioned somewhere in the mix and I told them I would talk to Goku, but I'm not going to force the kid to do anything."

"So, Nataku's with Izumi now?" Hakkai asked, "That's odd."

"You mean, they weren't always together? Mercy me, I didn't know that. How very rude of those two to exclude me from that..." The others stared at her, "Look, Izumi said something about Goku being the sage of the Earth Temple and blah blah blah. He said I was the sage of the Water Temple, and I don't know what that little brat Nataku has to do with anything. And he also wants to prove to Goku that he's still his friend."

"Well, he's not my friend, so you can kindly leave us alone now." Goku said, "Wait...Earth Sage?"

"Yeah, why do you think this Izumi guy is chasing you around like some kind of psycho saying he needs to protect you?" She thought for a moment, "Ok, that was a lengthy question."

Sanzo looked at her, "So, I'm assuming Nataku is a sage for some temple as well." Kaori just shrugged and looked right back at him. But when she saw his eyes, she didn't say anything, "What are you looking at?"

"You're eyes...I mean, nothing." Kaori said flatly, the monk glared at her, "Ok, it's just...my brother had violet eyes...before my mom was attacked years ago and dropped him in a river..."

"How long...ago was this?"

Kaori shut her eyes, "Doesn't matter, it's all in the past anyways. Sorry to have bothered you in any way, I will just tell Izumi you won't come. After all, you're the only one who can forge your own path." She gave them a little bow, and disappeared. Sanzo stared after, thinking for a moment, then shook his head.

"Let's go, I'm getting sick of all this shit." He mumbled, Gojyo nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if you say so." Hakkai said, as he wound up jeep again, and got into his regular spot in the driver's spot as the other two got into the back, "I say, this has been a hell of a week. Won't you say, Sanzo?"

"Hn..."

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter ten! I know, Kaori sounds like a brat and right now, she doesn't know whether she should go along with Izumi and the others, 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, but I do own Izumi. He mine, no stealy. And now, Manahaki Kaori is mine. XD Yep, there's someone new.

Sanzo really wants all this nonsense to end, he wants everything to go back to normal. The gang stops at a village, and have a peaceful night for once. At least, until they're confronted by Li Touten once more.

**Family Ties**

Sanzo didn't say much on the way to the next village, he just took in what the girl had said. Her brother had violet eyes, and fell in the river when she was young. Could that just be a coincedence? Or was she actually his sister? It couldn't be possible, he never really thought of his biological family ever since he was took in by his master, Komyou Sanzo. He never thought of it until he saw her. He wondered how Goku took in this new person, she didn't seem as bad as the others. She didn't pursue the matter anymore when they had told her that he wasn't interested. She said she didn't even want to be the sage of the Water temple herself.

"Sanzo, we're at the village. Shall we find an Inn to stay in?" Hakkai's voice cut into his train of thoughts, the priest only nodded, "Alright then."

There had been something else that Sanzo noticed, Goku hasn't said anything since the girl came either. Probably because the fact that she too, had golden eyes. It was just, something about her that pained him. "Sanzo, would you care if you shared a room with Goku tonight?" Hakkai asked him, he just shook his head, "Is there something on your mind?"

"Basically everything..." He muttered, then took the keys out of Hakkai's hands and walked to his room without looking back. Goku stared after, not knowing whether he should follow the monk or not.

"Is this my fault?" He asked Hakkai, the healer smiled down at him.

"No, Goku, it's not your fault. It's just what's been happening that's bothering him." Hakkai looked after where Sanzo had disappearred, "Still, that girl did something. She said her brother had violet eyes, maybe..."

Gojyo rose an eyebrow, "You're not saying that you think she's his sister?"

"It could be a possibility."

"I just hope they don't team up on us." Gojyo said, "That, my friend, would be true hell." With a small chuckle, Gojyo headed off to the room he was sharing with Hakkai, leaving the other two still standing in the lobby.

"Well, Goku, would you like to run some errands with me for a while or would you like to go rest in your room?"

Goku stared at Hakkai, then at the hallway to where his room was with Sanzo, "If you don't mind, Hakkai, I'll just go with you for now."

* * *

Kaori landed infront of Izumi, who seemed to be a bit agitated that she had taken so long. Which, in her eyes, she didn't think she did. She took all the time she needed, but it wasn't that long. "What took you so long?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"I had to wait for the perfect moment, moron. I couldn't just barge in there and say 'Hey, come with me.' Besides, he doesn't want to come so I'm not going to make him." Kaori stared at him, "Listen Izumi, none of us really care about destiny or whatever. We forge our own destiny, have you ever thought of that? Goku's happy where he is, why take him away from the only family he's got?"

"So, you're basically telling me you don't want to be the water sage either even though it was what you were born to do?"

She nearly punched him on the spot, "Oh, so my own life's purpose is to guard some temple that's fifty thousand feet below sea water? Is that what you're trying to tell me I should do? Cause I sure as hell ain't doing it."

"Why do you run away from what you know is right? If you don't do it, bad things will happen."

"Bad things happen all around us, just look! My little brother is gone, my parents abandoned me, I coped with that. We cope with a lot of things in our lives, Izumi. It's just how we cope is up to us."

"Tell me, how is your brother?"

Kaori stared at him, "What do you mean 'How's my brother?' My brother is dead. I knew that since the day he fell in that damn river twenty three years ago."

By then, Nataku had stepped out, "Twenty three years ago? I thought you were younger than that."

"Shut up, little brat." She snapped, "No one asked you..."

"Sanzo, is twenty three years old." Izumi said flatly, staring at her. She glared, "You mean you didn't recognize those violet eyes? Those eyes are not common around here, Kaori."

"Oh, so you think he's my younger brother? Well, fat chance. I don't think he was dropped in a river when he was an infant, so there's no way."

"Actually, you'd be suprised. Ask him..."

"I'm not going to ask him, you ask him. You're the one who really wants to know."

Nataku just stared at the other two, "Guys, I think we're taking this a little bit too serious. I mean, Sanzo can't be Kaori's brother, they look nothing alike."

"Finally! The little brat says something useful!" Kaori said, throwing up her hands, "Look, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Anyone wake me up is going to be living underwater for the rest of their pitiful lives."

With a small snort, she walked off somewhere peaceful to get some rest while Nataku and Izumi stared after. "Do...you really think Sanzo's her brother? I seriously think they have no family resemblance."

"Her mother had golden eyes and her father had Violet. They lived in a village, happy. Until one day the demons started going beserk and started to attack, the family ran as far as they could into the forest until they hit the river. The mother was attacked first, and she dropped her infant son into the river." Izumi started, staring after Kaori, "After then, her parents treated her as if she was a curse, the reason why he was dropped, and they abandoned her to fend for herself. Not only because of the loss of their son, but because of her special abilities."

"So...they could be related? Weird. She could be Sanzo's sister, she definetly has his temper."

* * *

Goku walked alongside Hakkai while they shopped for the supplies they needed, he didn't really get into anything as he usually did because of the many things that were on his head. They didn't talk much on the way, only a few exchanges of 'What about this?' or 'What do you need?'. He didn't think much about what they needed, but what they needed to do. He still doesn't think that Nataku is completely out of the picture. After learning that he had joined forces with Izumi now, but at least, he thought, he stood up to his arrogant father. Without Nataku, Li Touten was nothing.

"Goku, it's time to start heading back to the inn. We have everything we need as of now." Hakkai said, smiling down at the young youkai, "Shall we?" Goku nodded, not really knowing what else to do. They started to head back, when they heard a voice, and one that they would rather not hear at the moment.

"Going grocery shopping with Tenpou, I see?" they turned around to face Li Touten, smirking at the both of them. Goku glared at him, not believing that he had the nerve of showing up. Especially at a time like this.

"What do you want?" He heard Hakkai ask, in an almost vemonous tone, "We've got nothing you want, or could get here."

"Oh, but you do." Li touten said, looking straight at Goku, only to be blocked by Hakkai, "Listen, there will be deadly consequences if you do not hand him over. So I suggest you what I say."

"You'll have to go through me, I'm afraid." Hakkai said, in a calmer tone now, "Would you mind?"

"Fine by me."

"Wait, Hakkai, he's not worth it." Goku said, "Let's just go back to the inn...he's nothing without Nataku."

"You afraid, Goku?" Touten mocked, "You afraid you might have to go back to where you belong?"

"I am where I belong..." He hissed back, "I won't have anyone else saying where I do or don't belong...especially a scumbag like yourself." There was a long silence, you could hear the sound of Hakkai breathing. Just then, Li Touten attacked, Hakkai was the first to react by creating a force field, blocking his attack. Goku summoned his Nyoi Boi staff, gripping it hard.

"Looks like Tenpou has some new tricks up his sleeve.''

Hakkai didn't know what he meant, why did he keep calling him Tenpou? He wasn't at all Tenpou, "You have bothered us for too long, I suggest you just go before things get heated."

"Ah, but things already are heated."

"What do you want Goku for?!"

Li Touten smirked at him, "We are in need of a new war god."

* * *

"Dammit! I can't get to sleep!" Kaori slammed her fist against the ground, "Well, plus the fact that it's still daylight out. Hum, after what happened today I thought I would be able to get some shut eye." She looked around, "Ok, I'm talking to myself, I really need to stop doing that." Still, there was something in the pit of her stomach that was bothering her. Probably the fact that there was a possibility that Sanzo was her younger brother, or maybe something was wrong? 'Why did I become involved in this?' She thought to herself, 'I was doing fine by myself...'

_'I'm sorry Kaori, you're just going to have to find someone else to play with, I'm taking care of your little brother.' Kaori, at the age of four, stared at her mother who was trying to calm down a crying infant._

_'But mom, why does everyone not like me?'_

_'It's because they're jealous of your eyes, honey. Now go outside and play.'_

_Kaori still didn't understand why kids in the village talked about her and her younger brother, nothing was wrong with them. Well, besides the fact that they had different eye colors than regular children. Her brother's especially, when he stared at you with those violet eyes it was hard not to be freaked out. It was almost like he was staring right through your soul. They had called him a demon child, child of the devil. They had thought, that one fateful day, when the demons attacked was their fault. _

_Their family ran into the forest for protection, but the youkai had caught up with them. Her mom was so scared, that she had placed a rosary around the child's neck to protect it, but it had failed. She had been attacked from behind, and she had dropped the basket that her little brother was in, into the river. Kaori tried to grab it, but a youkai grabbed her from behind. Her parents screamed, and screamed, then, something snapped inside of her. She didn't know what, but the water around her started to rise. Her eyes glowed, and then the youkai started one by one to drown in the water, being dragged in somehow. After the ordeal, her parents had stared at her, in disbelief._

_'K...Kaori...' Her father stuttered, not believing what he had seen, 'I...I...' Then, he said the one thing she didn't believe he would ever say to her, 'You're a monster...'_

_Kaori started to cry, 'I didn't mean to, daddy! I swear, it just happened!'_

_Her mother screamed at her, 'You monster! You killed your own brother! That's it, fend for yourself, cause we're not having a monster for a child anymore!' _

Kaori shot up in sweat, placing a hand on her head as she looked around. It was dark now, but that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach was still there. 'What could it be? A connection to Goku, perhaps?' She got up off of the ground, 'I better check this out..' With those words in her head, she headed off to find Son Goku and the others.

* * *

Sanzo growled, what in the hell was taking them so long? They were just running errands, usually Hakkai didn't take that long at all. And he didn't have to worry about Goku being with him, ever since Nataku had betrayed him he wasn't as hyper as he used to be. The only thing he worried about if the kid would stay sulky the rest of the time. He hated seeing Goku so sad, though he'd never admit it. Then he realized something, Goku was turning into him. Something he never, ever wanted to happen ever since he picked the brat up. Then he felt something, something bad. He didn't hesitate to act upon this feeling and he headed out the door, but when he got out, he bumped into Gojyo.

"Dammit, watch where you're going, Kappa!" He yelled, rubbing his head, "Anyways, have you seen Hakkai or Goku around yet?"

Gojyo stared at him, ignoring the comment he made before, "No, but I have this really bad feeling. I was going out to check it out as a matter in fact. Did you feel it too, Sanzo?"

"Yeah, I did..." Without another word to each other, they headed out the door. They searched everywhere for their teammates, but to no avail, "Dammit, where could they..." His sentence was cut short when he saw buildings torn, and blood splattered everywhere. He didn't get it, he would've heard people...screaming. Why didn't he? 'Goku...Hakkai..'

"What happened here?" Gojyo muttered to noone imparticular, Sanzo lit a cigarette and blew off smoke.

"Must've been a struggle, seems like someone got to Hakkai and Goku..."

"So you guys felt it too?" A feminine voice said from behind them, they turned around to see Kaori, "Well, at least I know I'm not going crazy..." There was a silence, which started to annoy her, "Aren't you guys going to go look for them? I think I have a clue to who might have him."

"We do too, actually." Gojyo stated, "Li Touten..."

"He must have Hakkai too, I can't see him anywhere." Sanzo said, sighing, "This is getting ridiculous." He walked past Kaori, "Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to join us? After all, we might have a family tie..." Sanzo huffed, Kaori just sat there, thinking about what he had just said, "If you don't join us, fine by me, but you're dragged into this. Might as well." Then he walked off with Gojyo following right behind him, she stared after.

"Well, you got me." She muttered, and followed the two men, "But I'm only coming because I want to see how this all plays out!"

* * *

Hakkai woke up in a prison cell, chained to the damp wall. 'Dammit...' he looked around to see if he could find Goku anywhere, but he couldn't. Hakuryu was tied up to the wall as well, but that was about it. 'I'm sorry Goku, I failed you again...' He couldn't help but feel depressed once more, like the time he couldn't save his one true love. Now he couldn't even help his friend.

"Hakkai, what are you doing here?" A female's voice said, he looked up to see Yaone, "I...didn't know you were here."

"I was captured by Li Touten, what are you doing here?"

"I work here, you're at Hotou Castle...though, I don't know why. Kougaiji hasn't said anything about going after you guys in quite some time." She looked at him in concern, "Here, let me help you out..."

Hakkai didn't know how he ended up at Houtou Castle, Li Touten had no connection to this place. At least, that's what he thought. It didn't really matter, all he needed to do was to find Goku and get him out. "Yaone...I have to find Goku..." He said, as the alchemist let him and Hakuryu out, "If I'm here, he must be here too."

"Well, alright. But we have to be secretive, Dokugakuji and Kougaiji are out trying to find some of the founding scriptures, so we won't have to worry about them." She let him out of the cell, "I am still having trouble figuring out how it is you got here."

"Believe me, I am too."

"Listen, I'm sorry to hear Goku is missing. I will help you find him, but once we do, I will transport you back to your comrades and we will be enemies again." Yaone said, "And, I also have to care for Lirin."

"I understand."

Yaone started thinking, then something hit her, "Wait, this Li Touten, what does he look like?"

"Well, his hair is long and he has a diamond on his forehead, why?"

"A man like that walked into the tower to speak with our leader and the others, I believe he is the man you are speaking of. I don't know what he wanted, but now I'm beginning to get it."

Hakkai looked down, "So, the bastard decides to find someone else to hide behind..." Then he thought, "But how he got so strong to begin with still puzzles me."

"Probably due to the fact that one of our scientists gave him some kind of medicine."

He looked at her, "Who knows what he'll make Goku do."

"What do you mean?"

"He said he needs Goku to be the new War God. Since Goku has defeated the last one, Homura. But he had Nataku, and he left him. So now he's looking at Goku." Hakkai clenched his teeth, "I should've saw it before."

"It's not your fault..." Yaone said, with a soft smile, "We'll find Goku. Don't worry..."

"I'm sorry Yaone, I don't know if I believe that..."

"Listen, we may have to tell your friends where Goku is. If you would like, I could take you back to them."

Hakkai smiled, "No, Yaone, I am not leaving without Goku..."

Yaone chuckled, "I thought you said you didn't believe we'd ever find him."

"There's still a hope."

"There's always hope, no matter what the situation. If you lose hope, then there's nothing." The youkai turned around, "My mother told me that once, before she got killed by a bunch of humans..."

"I'm sorry to hear that, humans...can be cruel sometimes. I know, I used to be one."

Yaone looked as if she was about to respond, when the door they were about to go through slammed open. There was Kougaiji, who was in shock to find Hakkai standing there, "Lord Kougaiji! I found Hakkai in a prison cell, it would seem that Goku has been captured by some guy by the name of Li Touten."

"And why would we care?" Kougaiji asked, but in a soft tone.

"Look, Goku and Hakkai may be our enemies. But remember the time they helped me escape that one camp? I believe we owe them."

The Youkai prince sighed, giving in, "Fine, we'll help him. But only this once." He turned around, "Let's see if we can locate him anywhere inside the castle. I don't know, she might already have him."

"She?" Hakkai asked, confused.

"Gyokumen Koushu, Lirin's mother. Kougaiji and Lirin are only half brother and sister." Yaone explained, not sure if he would be angry that he had told him that. Which, he didn't seem to be. Hakkai sighed, he just hoped that they found Goku in time.

* * *

"Hey, Sanzo, do you even know where we're going?" Gojyo asked, irritably, walking alongside Kaori

"Hell if I know."

"Dammit, you damn monk!"

"Well, that was a smart sentence..."

"Well, walking around in circles isn't getting us anywhere, I think we've already passed that tree." Kaori said, looking around at her surroundings, "Not that I mind though, I'm used to this kind of shit."

"Hn..." Was all that Sanzo could say

"Sanzo?"

"What is it, girl?"

Kaori snorted at being called girl, but decided to let it slide, "Do you really think we're related in any way?"

"What brought that up?"

"Well, you only mentioned it earlier. I didn't think it was true, but if you believe it."

"I never said I believed it, I only said it was a possibility."

Gojyo just walked, listening to the conversation, "Well, you two act a lot alike, it's kind of easy to see the family resemblance."

"Gojyo..." Sanzo muttered, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Shut the hell up."

Gojyo glared, "You piece of shit, priest!"

Kaori sighed, "Sanzo, were you found with a rosary necklace around your neck?..." That stopped Sanzo dead in his tracks, "Before, my mother dropped my brother in the river...she, uh, placed a rosary around his neck, you know, to protect him..."

Sanzo just stood there, "Yes...I was found...with a rosary around my neck, but dammit. Why are you bringing this up now? We have to find the others!"

"Well, you can't blame a girl for wondering!" Kaori glared, "The fact that there's a possibility you could be my brother just...well...you know. It's like having a relative of yours coming back from the dead."

Gojyo just stood there, "Well, guys, we can have a blood test later, for now. Why don't we just focus on finding the others?"

Sanzo and Kaori just stared at each other, before saying "Fine.'' And heading off into the forest.

* * *

Sanzo: I hate you.

Me: You know you love me. XD

Sanzo: Hn...

Me: -sigh-

Authors note

Sorry this chapter is kind of confusing cause so many things are happening at once. And I have no clue how those two ended up at Houtou castle, I'll figure that out in the end. I wanted Sanzo to revert back to the mean, chainsmoking, monk he is 3 XD He's really having a hard time because he just found his sister.

Sanzo: We don't even know if she's my sister or not.

Me: That's up to me. 3

Sanzo: -.-

Goku: SANZO!

Sanzo: What?

Goku: I'm hungry..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, but I do own Izumi. He mine, no stealy. And now, Manahaki Kaori is mine. XD Yep, there's someone new.

Okay, here is chapter 12!

**Faithless**

_'Tired of being what you want me to be'_

Goku opened his eyes, and looked around his surroundings. It was dark, too dark to see anything, how he got there, he didn't know. He only remembered fighitng alongside Hakkai, but the healer was no where to be found. He sighed, it was his fault this happened in the first place. If he wasn't there, there would be no way in hell Hakkai wouldn't have been caught. Or worse, killed. He couldn't bear the thought of losing another friend. What if he had let Hakkai go? Would he go warn the others? Would they come for him?

'Of course they would...' He thought to himself, 'Sanzo's come for me before, he'll do it again.'

Then, the light flicked on. He expected to see the smug face of Li Touten, but he didn't. It was another man, he had black hair, wore glasses, wore a lab suit, and it looked like he was a chain smoker. "What do we have here? Awake, are we?" The man said, in a rather annoying tone.

"Where is Hakkai?" Goku hissed, the scientist laughed at him.

"Don't even ask for my name, how rude. I will tell you anyways, Son Goku." The man's eyes flickered, "My name is Nii Jenyi, the nice man has turned you over to us to run a few experiments on you. Let's try to have fun, ok?"

"I'm not some lab rat, you idiot!"

"Oh, no you're not. I believe you're a little monkey." Nii chuckled, "Very well, shall we begin?"

Goku couldn't move, but he felt that he was being lifted up. He soon realized that he was chained down to a metal table, from his arms to his feet, he struggled to get out, but to no avail. He closed his eyes, trying to sense Hakkai anywhere nearby, but couldn't. It was hopeless, he thought, to put so much hope in one person. In so many people, how could he have been so naive all these years?

Just then, the door slammed open to reveal Dokugakuji, "Goku?!"

"Dokugakuji...what a surprise to see you here..." Nii Jenyi said, looking at him, "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, I heard that there was a monkey in the tower, I've come to take it out."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, he is wanted for a few experiments."

"This has nothing to do with the resurrection or whatever! This is just plain torture!" Dokugakuji hissed, "Release him, or I'll do it myself." Goku didn't know what was going on, how'd he get here?

"I said, I can't do that." Nii said, still keeping his voice tone

Dokugakuji let out a small growl, and immediatly he was gripping the scientist's collar, "Then I guess I'll have to release him myself." Goku expected Nii to stop him, but he didn't. Doku just grabbed the chains, and broke them, releasing the young youkai.

"How troublesome..." Nii said, "Now the nice man won't get his results..."

Goku blinked, this guy was beginning to creep him out, he felt Doku's hand on his shoulder, "Come on, Goku, Nii's not the type to...uh, fight, he's too damn lazy." He glared at Nii, then walked out with Goku.

"I still don't get it, how come he let us off that easy?"

"Nii's always been that way...by the way, Hakkai's here looking for you, I was told by Kougaiji to find you. I went straight here." Dokugakuji stared down at the boy, "Is there something going on with you guys?"

"It's really complicated actually, Li Touten wants me to be the new War God, and this other guy, Izumi, wants me to be a Tempe Sage for the Earth Temple. I guess it's my, 'Destiny'"

"And you don't want to do either?"

"No, I want to stay with Sanzo and them...but, I don't know anymore." He let out a sigh, "I need to stop relying on Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo. This is my mess, and I need to do this alone."

"Are you sure about this?" Dokugakuji asked, "Hakkai's really worried about you."

"Well, I'll have to talk to them about it. I'm not so sure anymore."

"It's your path, but I strongly suggest you choose wisely."

"So...where are Hakkai and the others?"

Doku thought for a moment, "They're probably on the other side of the castle. We have loads of labs that you could've been in, I just found the one you were actually in."

"Oh, okay...and Doku?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for...well, you know, I know we're enemies, but thanks."

"Yeah, I just don't want to see anyone suffer when they never really did anything. But after this, you know we'll be enemies again, right?"

Goku laughed, "Right."

"DOKU-SAN! GOKU!!" A loud, feminine voice came from behind them, they both knew who it was before they turned around, it was Lirin, "What's going on?! Why is he here?!"

"Lirin, you know that guy who came in earlier?"

"You mean the weird looking dude? Yeah."

"He brought Hakkai and Goku here, and held them against their will. Now we need to find Hakkai, who is with Yaone and Kou, then let them go."

"Why?"

Doku let out a sigh, "Because, this is not right and it will only cause drama."

Lirin huffed, "Okay, I'll help you find Yaone-chan, and Hakkai-san, just as long as the monkey does as I say!"

"WHAT?!" Goku yelled, "I'm not listening to you."

"Nya!!!"

"Goku, Lirin, please, now's not the time to fight." Dokugakuji said, "Besides, we're not out of the woods yet." The two looked at him, and nodded in agreement, "Good, let's go."

* * *

Kaori was starting to lose her patience, they have been walking around the forest for what seemed like hours, and they weren't getting anywhere. Which sucked, because she knew she could be doing better things. Gojyo and Sanzo weren't exactly helping either, all they did was argue with each other. But she decided not to intervine, because the fact Sanzo wielded a gun and could shoot her anytime. Just then, she felt Izumi's prescence from above, and sighed. Why couldn't he get it through his thick head that he was never going to get Goku? Or her for that matter? 

"Guys, we have company." She said, as she trailed behind Gojyo, "Would you like me to take care of them?"

"Knock yourself out." Sanzo said, not sounding interested. (A/N: Well, when does he ever sound interested? )

Kaori jumped up into the trees, making Gojyo look behind him, "Eh, where did she go?"

"Weren't you listening to the conversation, dimwit?"

"Smartass." Was all Gojyo could come up with.

Just then, Kaori jumped out of the tree with Nataku in one hand, Izumi in the other, Sanzo grunted in annoyance. Great, that was all he needed, more morons. (A/N: I don't really think Nataku's a moron XD It's just fun to poke fun at people)

"What shall we do with the traitor and the idiot?" Kaori asked, in an almost sing song voice.

"Just kill them and be done with it."

Nataku stared, "Hey! You can't kill me!"

"Tell me why then." Sanzo said, turning around to glare at him, "Tell me why I shouldn't just shoot you right now, it's your damn fault we're in this mess in the first place."

"I...I didn't want it to end up this way." Nataku said, "I had enough of my dad, so I stood up to him. I know it won't bring Goku back, but..."

"Cut the bullshit, I don't want to hear it anymore."

Nataku shut his mouth, Kaori spoke up, "So you want me to kill them or not?"

"You can't kill me." Izumi spat, "I will not allow it."

"No one asked you, buster."

"Whatever..."

Sanzo stared back at Kaori, "Fine, spare them if you want. But they stay with us." Then he grunted, "But one step out of line, I'm shooting them both." Nataku shivered, Kaori just nodded. But what seemed to worry Kaori the most, was the calmness of Izumi. He just acted like nothing was happening. But she was also irritated as well.

"If Li Touten wants Goku to be the new War God, what will that do?" Kaori inquired

"No chance in hell he's going to be War God."

Kaori was a little shocked at Sanzo's outburst, but stayed quiet, (A/N: Ne, she had a change of...character there, sorry XD) "Do you even know where we're headed?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Mr. Wise guy, where are we headed?"

"Where we were headed before, West."

"What? How do you know they're there?"

Gojyo looked at Sanzo, "Yeah, how do you?"

"Listen, no one here's known Goku longer than I have, I have a feeling he's out west, got it?" Everyone nodded, too exhausted to even retort, "Hn..." Kaori sighed to herself, this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Okay, short chapter, long wait. I'm sorry! i've just been too busy! Okay, but I hope you enjoy what i have here. Sorry again -sigh- 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, but I do own Izumi. He mine, no stealy. And now, Manahaki Kaori is mine. XD Yep, there's someone new.

I'm gonna pair Lirin and Goku up now, cause I don't see much of that! D XDXDXD Though, I won't go as fast...as I usually do, with couples

**Change**

_'Things that don't change are boring' _

Goku huffed as Lirin skipped ahead of them, though he couldn't help but smile a little. He shook it off when Doku nudged him from beside, he looked up at the taller youkai who in turn nudged his head foreward, indicating that Kougaiji, Yaone, and Hakkai were right ahead of them. Goku smiled, he couldn't be happier to see the healer than now, and it eased him to see that he was not harmed either.

Kougaij, Yaone, and Hakkai walked up to them, "Goku! There you are, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Hakkai, I'm fine." Goku said, giving him a fake smile, "Doku came right in time."

"Just tell me..." Kougaiji started, "What the hell is going on? Who is this Li Touten?"

"He's the War Prince's Nataku's father..." Hakkai said, "He tried to kill off Goku long ago, now he's back to make Goku the new War God...I don't know, I have no idea as to why he took him here in the first place."

"He needed to run tests on Goku, for Li." Dokugakuji said, "I don't know if you want to know what kind of experiments."

Goku shivered, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I think we should go back to the others, Goku."

"Hakkai...I don't know if I should go back."

The room fell silent, Hakkai just stared down at Goku in shock, "What do you mean, Goku?"

"I've caused nothing but trouble for you."

"Goku...all that's happening, it's not your fault." Hakkai touched his shoulder, "Even if you do leave us, that's not going to make us give up on stopping Li Touten's plans."

"But..."

"What would Sanzo say? He's counted on you for so long, Goku, if you let him down who knows what might happen."

Goku looked into Hakkai's soft green eyes, then sighed, "Fine, I'll stay." _But only for Sanzo...

* * *

_

"This is going to take a while..." Kaori mumbled, as she held onto Nataku's right wrist, and Izumi's left, "And becoming incredibly tiresome."

"If you hate it so much, then just leave." Sanzo said, "I'm not holding you back."

Kaori sighed, "Nevermind, I'll just keep quiet..." She looked over at Izumi, who was staring straight ahead on the road. She glared at him, oh, how she wanted to rip his head off.

"What makes you think that Goku will want to come back?" Izumi asked, coldly. Sanzo didn't reply.

"Goku is not the type to leave like some kind of coward." Kaori said, "Like some people..."

Nataku glared at her, "Shut up!"

"Who says I was talking about you, eh?"

"Will you all just shut up?!" Sanzo yelled, "You're giving me a damn headache and I won't hesitate one bit to shoot you all." Kaori just huffed, and continued walking. She knew that Sanzo was preoccupied of getting Goku back to him, which made her smile

She just hoped Goku was alright.

* * *

Lirin looked at Goku, who was walking besides Hakkai as they headed somewhere safe. She had no clue why her brother decided to help them out, but she couldn't help but feel relieved. She didn't want Goku to be in any more trouble than he already was.

"So...what happens if Goku DOES become War God?" Lirin asked, speaking for the first time since they met with each other.

"He won't be allowed to be with us any longer...he would be in Li Touten's control." Hakkai said solemnly, "But...we won't let that happen."

"Of course we won't let it happen! Who will I fight?"

Goku laughed, "Lirin, you're usually stuck with Sanzo, while I fight with your brother."

"Soooooo, I get to watch you fight! That's always fun! And sometimes, I really want to intervine, but I'm afraid my brother is gonna kick my ass so I never do, but I probably will next time, but maybe that wasn't a good idea to tell you now."

Yaone laughed softly to herself, while Kougaiji rolled his eyes, "Lirin, I suggest you shut up now."

"Ahh, Oni-chan!!!!"

"Listen, we're going to transport you back to Sanzo." Kougaiji said, ignoring the glare he recieved from his little sister, "After that, we are enemies again, got it?"

"Yes, I understand." Hakkai said, while Goku stayed silent.

"Goku...you better keep yourself out of trouble, cause we're not going to save your ass again." Kougaiji warned, "Go that?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Listen to me, I still have a few debts to pay back...with interest."

Goku merely smirked, "Got it."

Hakkai smiled, as they entered another room that was filled with around ten dragons. He blinked, never in his life has he ever seen something like this, "These are used for emergency only, we'll allow you to use Kaiken, and Seph." (A/N: I'm not good at names XD) Kougaiji paused, "As they are no use to us anymore."

"Awwww..." Lirin whined, "I liked Kaiken, he was fun."

"Lirin, what did I tell you about these dragons? They're not here for 'fun'."

"Bleh..."

Kougaiji looked to Hakkai and Goku, "You do know how to handle these things, right?"

"Eh heh, I hope so." Hakkai said with a smile, "I have Hakuryu, but he's kinda different..."

"You're not telling me we have to ride by ourselves on these things?" Goku said, "I can't even drive a horse, which is why Sanzo always had us walk cause he wanted to save the drama..."

"It's either that or we dump your asses out of the castle and you fend for yourselves." The Prince hissed, Goku merely laughed and raised his hands in defeat, "Fine, we'll keep watch for about five minutes, that's how long you have to get out."

"Fine, thanks." Goku muttered, as he and Hakkai got onto Kaiken and Seph.

"And again, Goku...after this, we're enemies."

Goku snorted, "Don't need to remind me on that one."

Kougaiji smirked, "Well, I guess I'll see you then."

"Fine."

Lirin waved, "Bye bye, Goku-kun!!!!" Goku stared at her, while she blinked, _Did I just call him Goku-kun?...I need something to eat. _

"Bye Lirin." he said with a flick of the wrist, Hakkai merely waved while smiling, "I guess until next time, ne?" Kougaiji just rolled his eyes, indicating it was time for them to go. Goku nodded, and took off, with Hakkai following.

"Ahh, I'm gonna miss him."

"Ahh, does Lady Lirin have a crush?" Yaone laughed, Lirin frowned

"No! I just don't have anyone to bug!!!!"

Kougaiji sighed, "Yeah...right..."

* * *

"You know, if you let us go, it might be easier to tell where Goku is at. I sense he is not in the castle no longer." Izumi said, but was ignored by the others, "Am I the only one who senses that?"

"Maybe..." Kaori murmured, "Because the rest of us are not really giving a damn what you say."

"Tch."

"This is becoming tiresome, where is Hakuryu?" Gojyo said, "I haven't seen him since Hakkai and Goku's disappearance..."

Sanzo stopped, "Like hell I know, he probably wouldn't even let us touch him without Hakkai around." He looked back at the others, "A pet won't serve another master, as some people say."

Kaori looked into his eyes, and knew instantly that his thoughts weren't directed at the little white dragon. She began to pity him, for she knew what he was going through. Losing something you held dear was not something that people waited in line for, and if anything, she would bring her little brother back to her.

"You are thinking of him, are you not?" Izumi asked, his gaze directed at Kaori.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kaori hissed, her voice hostile, "I'm not thinking of anything."

"You can't hide your emotions..."

"I've been doing that for 23 years, and I don't plan to stop now." She tightened her fist, making Nataku wince, "You don't know what you're talking about, and you know all you're talking about is a delusion."

"That's a lie."

"No, it's the plain truth." She looked at Izumi, "Tell me, how many years you wasted trying to find me, and Goku? You could be doing something better, and all that other shit..." She sighed, "Whatever, you probably won't listen to what I say anyways. You're like some kind, of teenager, or something..."

"That's some logic you got there." Izumi spat, "Would your brother appreciate it?"

"I told you not to talk of him."

"Your parents called you monster."

She stopped breathing for a moment, but when it caught up with her, she swung her arm, and smacked Izumi right in the head, "Don't you ever mention that to me, again, bastard..."

Everyone paused to look at them, even Sanzo was a little interested.

Izumi spat out blood, "Tell me, Kaori...how can you change something that you started?"

* * *

Okay, end of chapter thirteen. GOD! I'm starting to hate the character Izumi, but you'll see why you'll hate him even more later on in the story. And yes, I AM making this a GokuXLirin story, well, somewhat. It's still based on Goku and Sanzo. So sorry for the long wait, been busy with other stuff. And...SORRY SO SHORT 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of it's characters.

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update, just been busy with work and all. -.- So anyways, yeah...

**Salvation**

_'How can you change something you started?' _

'Damn that bastard, he's nothing but a bother...' Kaori thought as she strolled along, 'All he's been doing is getting in my face, and Sanzo's. I'm surprised the monk hasn't gotten rid of him yet.'

"We'll stop for now." Sanzo's voice came from ahead, "We set up camp here, Kaori."

"What is it?" She said, standing up straight.

"I want you to keep an eye on those two while Gojyo and I go out in search of wood."

Gojyo blinked, "Hey, who said I was going to go-?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No."

"Then do as I say."

Kaori sighed, "Alright, but if they get on my nerves you'll find two corpses when you come back, ya hear?" Sanzo merely grunted as he dragged Gojyo along with him to gather firewood. There was a pregnant pause for a while, the tension in the air made her heart churn with anticipation, "So, Izumi..."

"What is it?" The man asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"What is up with you and Goku anyways? Why are you so up beat about making him the guardian of that temple?"

"It's his destiny."

She turned to him, "That's a load of bullshit and you know it! Just because he's supposed to doesn't necessarily means he has to! Look, he's already told you he's not interested so he's not interested!"

Nataku, who had been silent up until now, nodded, "Yeah, I mean...he can choose his own destiny can he?"

"It's not possible."

"Another load of bullshit!" Kaori huffed, "Goku knows what he wants to do and I know sure as hell he doesn't want to spend the rest of goddamn eternity in some goddamn temple!"

"Temper, temper..."

"What the hell is your problem?! Was your childhood so damn screwed up that you act this way?!" She huffed again, "What makes you think you're the one to decide what everyone's destiny is? You're not some tarot or whatever they're called!" She crossed her arms as she began to glare at him, "Everyone has a path to follow, and they're allowed to either take it or take another one. That was something my father taught me."

Izumi just looked at her, "Your father was a fool."

"Don't come at me with that load of crap! You didn't know my father!"

"Dammit, you two fight more than me and the monkey." A voice chiped in from behind, they both turned to face Gojyo, "If I would've known this would happen I would've sent you two to get firewood."

"It wasn't your goddamn idea, ero-kappa." Sanzo said, placing the wood down, he turned his gaze to Izumi, "Listen asshole, I'm sick of hearing your bullshit so you better stop it before you have a bullet implanted in your head."

"I'm merely speaking the truth."

"Did you say something? Sorry, I don't speak moron."

Izumi opened his mouth to retaliate, when all of the sudden they heard something hovering above them. Kaori looked up to find Hakkai and Goku sitting on two white dragons, "Sorry we took so long..." Hakkai chuckled.

"About time you two got away." Sanzo said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Son Goku..."

Goku looked to see Izumi staring at him, "What do you want? Whatever it is, the answer is still no!"

"Can I kill him now?" Kaori chimed, Sanzo just shrugged, "I'm really getting sick of this."

"Kaori? You're here too?"

Kaori laughed, "Yeah, I got bored and decided to see how this all plays out."

Hakkai and Goku looked at each other before jumping down from the dragons they were on and landing infront of the others, "Well, it seems that Li Touten is still after Goku being War God."

"I don't want to be a War God though..." Goku muttered, averting his eyes from Nataku.

"You forge your own path, Goku." Sanzo muttered, shocking everyone a little, "Whatever, let's just go."

"West, I presume?" Hakkai asked, Sanzo huffed, "Alright..."

"Where's Hakuryu?"

Gojyo looked around a bit, but found nothing, "I guess he's lost...that's not good." Hakkai merely chuckled, as he whistled softly. In a mere instant, the white dragon was on his shoulder, "You really are a good master."

"I have my ways."

Goku sighed, "What happens when Li Touten comes back? I know he's not going to stop pestering us until he gets what he wants."

"What he wants is to control you, Goku..." Gojyo said, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"He's the earth-" Izumi started, but was silenced by Sanzo's bullet whizzing past his head.

"I already told you to cut that bullshit!"

Kaori sighed, "This is becoming troublesome, look, Izumi-bastard, Goku owes you nothing, and I owe you nothing. Live with it."

Izumi merely glared, before jumping up into the trees and disappearing. Kaori stared at the sky for a moment, Gojyo looked at her for a moment, "Kaori? Are you travelling alone?"

"I always travel alone. It's my life, and if I don't have anyone to pull me into shit I'm fine." She sighed, "But it seems that I'm already pulled far into this, aren't I?"

"You can say that." Sanzo said, "Are you coming with us or not then?"

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously know more about the enemy than we do."

Goku blinked, "How is that possible? She's never met Li touten."

"I wasn't talking about Li Touten.

* * *

_'In this world, people fight to gain honor. I fight to gain the respect I never recieved.' Kaori looked at her hands as she strolled along a village, people turned to look at her as she passed by. This always happened to her, she never recieved any respect from anyone, no one understood her, and she was always left alone. Who knew what happened to her parents after they had left her, who knew whether her little brother survived the river or not. Highly doubtful, she lived most of her life in denial._

_She refused to believe her brother was a freak, that she was a freak. She refused to believe her parents really would do that to her after raising her, after they had told her she was the most important things in their lives. People wore masks, they wore it so you would listen to them and believe them. She had fallen into that trap, but she wasn't going to no more. Trust no one but yourself, that's what she believed._

_Though, she didn't know what she believed anymore._Authors note: Sorry for the long wait -.- Again, I've been so busy. I really like this chapter, but I still can't get anything out of my brain -.- Sumimasen.

* * *


End file.
